The avenger wolf
by flareluna
Summary: My name is Accalia, I am a human who can change into a wolf. This is the story of how I became an avenger, how I became: The avenger wolf
1. Chapter 1

The avenger wolf

Chapter 1

I was running, in the shadow, where no one could see me. With inhuman speed I raced back, through the rain. Only when I was home, I let my guard down a bit and stopped. I was tired, I had been running the whole day while looking for food, but had barely found anything. Just a half-eaten sandwich, one pizza slice and some crumbs.

So, hungry as always I went to my home, well home… it wasn't that much. It was just a container which was open from the side so I could be dry in there and because the container wasn't in use, it meant that there was enough place for me to fit there. At the end of the ally where my container was placed there was a lake, so I always had water close which really came in handy.

I shook my fur and then stepped into the container and lay down. And yes you read that right, my fur. My parents were scientists who were always busy with experiments and didn't really care about me. Sometimes they would even experiment on me and one day when I was 15 they were experimenting on me again, there was an explosion in the lab and it turned me into what I am now. You see, I am a wolf, well partly; I have the ability to change into a wolf, at will. I am a white wolf with red eyes. It means that when I am human I also have red eyes, before the accident, they were blue. I am 18 now and have been living this way for three years. My parents hadn't survived the explosion and in the rush I had ran out on the streets. My name is Accalia, which is ironic, because it means she-wolf in Latin. Well anyways it was time to sleep, so I curled up into a tight ball and slept peacefully.

In the middle of the night I suddenly woke up, because of something that sounded like really an explosion. I got up and stretched and being the curious person I am I went to investigate. I walked through the shadows in search of the source of the sound. When I finally found it I was surprised to say the least.

There was an old abandoned school 8 blocks from where I "lived". At least I thought it had been abandoned. But now there was a lot of yelling and gunfire and I saw Captain America and Hawkeye standing outside, dodging bullets and taking out as many agents as came out of the hole, which I assumed the Avengers had made.

I sneaked through the shadows, coming closer to the building, eyes on the battle that was happening in front of me. When I was as close as I dared to go, I sat down and watched the fight with interest. I noticed that on the backs of the agents it said: Hydra. I growled lowly when I saw that name, I knew who Hydra was, I had heard about them on the news when I was younger, but I didn't dare to go and help Captain America and Hawkeye, they might as well think that I was a wolf trained by Hydra.

Suddenly Captain America, who was closest to me, heard through his earcomm that it had worked and that they were coming out, being the wolf that I am I was able to hear all of it and I watched as the avengers ran out of the hole, one by one. First came Black Widow, next was Thor and then Iron Man came flying out. Not 10 seconds later, the whole building exploded.

Then I saw out of the corner of my eye, that a Hydra agent had sneaked up and was aiming his gun on Hawkeye, who had been distracted by the explosion and was watching the falling debris. Without thinking I leaped from the shadows and in a full sprint I made it to the agent right as he was about to pull the trigger. I bit into his arm and the agent yelled out, dropping his gun in the process. I didn't give him a chance to recover as I let go of his arm and went for his neck. When I had my jaws around his neck I applied pressure and the next moment the Hydra agent went limp in my mouth. I let him go and turned around, only to face Hawkeye who was looking shocked at me and hesitantly held up his bow and was aiming for me.

I immediately put my tail between my legs and my ears low, staying close to the ground and looking at him as if saying, don't worry I won't harm you. By now the other avengers had caught up to Hawkeye and were looking at me with wide eyes. I slowly backed away, but they were watching my every move so fleeing was impossible. Then suddenly there was a sound behind them and while the Avengers looked at the source of the sound I made my move and fled, back into the dark of the night.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever, my first story ever. I hope you will enjoy it!

Please let me now what you think about it. :)

I will try to update once a week, if I can two time a week or more, I already finished the first few chapters so that shouldn't be a problem.

ps. sorry if I made any mistakes. English is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

That was way too close, I thought as I ran. I didn't look back and just kept on running for a few miles and then stopped when I was sure that they weren't following me. I made my way back to my container, taking a slight detour, just as a precaution.

When I was back I was completely out of breath, I hadn't even noticed that I had run that fast. You see, when the experiment happened I changed into a wolf like I already told you, but that wasn't everything that happened. I am way faster than I should be; one day, when I was on the street looking for food, as usual, someone noticed me and because I was in wolf form he got scared of me. Unfortunately there had been a cop close by and he had started chasing me across town on his motorcycle. I noticed that I was gaining on him, even though he was driving fast, but I didn't question it at the time and just kept on running and in the end I shook him of. Well of course later I wanted to know how fast I could actually go, so I ran as fast as the cars on several roads, while being behind a line of trees or something of course so they couldn't see me and I found out that I could run at speeds of about 160 km/h (100mph).

Also because I have enhanced senses as a wolf, I have them as human too. It means that my hearing is excellent. I can also look farther and sharper and I can also see pretty well in the dark.

I am also way stronger, since the experiment, though I do not exactly know why. As a human I am a bit stronger than a normal human would be, but not much. But as a wolf I really am stronger, especially in the claws and the mouth, I can bite so hard that I can even bend metal a bit. And strangely it never hurts on my claws or teeth.

And lastly, because I can't speak as a wolf, I kind of speak, but through my mind. It is kinda difficult to explain. It means that when I wanted to speak, you would hear me talking but in your mind, no sound comes out but you still hear it, and it goes just like speaking so everyone who is close enough to hear normal speaking can hear me too. And yes, I can also yell and whisper.

Anyway, I went back to the container. In the beginning I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about what had happened with the avengers. I knew that the avengers worked for SHIELD and that SHIELD always watched everything, so they probably wouldn't let this go unnoticed, there would be consequences. They would probably be watching me or at least try to. On the other hand, the avengers just saw that a wolf grabbed a man and killed him; of course it is strange that that wolf "coincidentally" chose the bad guy and killed him, but other than that I could pass for a normal wolf. And the avengers and SHIELD had better things to do than chase after a wolf, right? With my head full of these thoughts I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. So I made a long walk, in human form, and after that I felt refreshed and a little less worried about having met the avengers and after a while of thinking about it some more I fell asleep once again.

Next time I woke the sun had already set. I crawled out of the container, stretched and drank some water at the lake. Then I changed into my human self. As a human I had half-long dark blonde hair, red eyes and my figure was like Black Widow's, about as long and tall as her. I was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans with black sneakers, all of which had holes in it and looked kind of dirty. But that was kind of to be expected if you had been wearing them as long as I had.

I walked to the stores and I saw that a bunch of people had gathered around a television, slipping past a few people, I saw that it was the avengers; apparently I hadn't been the only one who had been woken by the blast. The film was of a bad quality, but still you could easily see that it was the avengers. Luckily nothing of me was shown on the film; the film had been taken from the other side, so the avengers had blocked any sight of me. When the film was over, it went back to a reporter who talked about what had happened.

I was about to walk away when I heard the reporter say something that caught my attention and made me freeze my movements. Reporter: " _We are still not completely sure what happened here, but it looks like the avengers destroyed another Hydra base. The avengers themselves wouldn't say a word about that; however they did release a video._

 _Video: Tony Stark: Hello people, yes we kicked some butt yesterday and it was great, but that wasn't the reason why I made this video, yesterday Legolas here, formerly known to you as Hawkeye, got saved by a white wolf with red eyes. If this wolf belongs to you or you have seen it anywhere, please contact me, you know where to find me._ _End of message_.

I was nailed to the ground. The avengers were looking for me. I started to panic; I walked as fast as I could without it being noticed away from all the people, to a nearby park. There was a big forest there and as soon as I was in it I started running. When I was about in the middle of the forest I stopped, held my breath and listened sharply… no footsteps or anything.

I released my breath and sat down and tried to calm myself down. They didn't know that I was here; they just saw a white wolf with red eyes. If I didn't change for a while everything would be fine and they wouldn't find me. When I had reassured myself enough that there would be no way that they could find me, I walked back out of the forest.

I walked onto a big square, sat down on a bench and started observing people. I was hungry, again, and I needed some new clothes, I had worn these for as long as I could, but there were holes big in it and they were getting pretty dirty. And with this wolf thing now, I couldn't have any extra eyes on me. I hated stealing though; I hated it with every fiber of my weirdly mutated body.

I started observing the people, after a while I noticed a woman who was about my posture, she was carrying five bags full of clothes and looked like she was pretty rich, she put the bags down when her phone began to ring and she started searching for her phone. I stood up and casually started walking towards her. I walked right past her and quickly snatched one of the bags. I kept walking until I was far enough. I looked into the bag and saw that I had hit the jackpot; it was a complete set of everything. I made a mental note to check the exact content of the bag later and walked into another busy street.

It was about 6 pm now and people were eating in the restaurants, it was a beautiful day today, so lucky for me a lot of people ate outside. I stood casually against a building and waited until some people would order too much and leave the rest. Thankfully it didn't take long. Two women had ordered fries and steak and fish and they were having a hard time to even finish the fish and steak. So I kept my eye on them and when they went inside to pay I grabbed the biggest plate, turned around and walked away at a fast pace. I went to a quiet ally and ate my plate which had chips and a half eaten steak on it. I ate it quickly and then returned home.

I checked out the contents of the shopping bag, not bad, three pairs of socks, four sets of underwear, 2 bra's, six T-shirts and 2 jeans. I left my own clothes on for tonight and took the bag inside the container, then I went to the lake for a late night drink and after that I went back to the container and made myself as comfortable as possible, it was way easier to be comfortable as a wolf, but I managed to get a decent spot somehow and I fell asleep slowly.

* * *

The second chapter is up, as you can see, hope you'll enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about two weeks now, since I had encountered the avengers. In the meantime, I hadn't changed myself back into a wolf, so I had hoped that by now most of the people would have forgotten about the white wolf that had saved one of the avengers. However, this was not the case, no, cause that would have been too easy. The avengers had been talking a lot about me in public and had kept encouraging people to call them if they had seen a sight of, well me. And of course, the people, being the humans that they are who are curious and will do anything to get some personal time with any of the avengers had become so hyped about me that they were starting to call the mysterious wolf: The avenger wolf.

There had even been big search parties all over town to search for the mysterious wolf. Also a lot of people had been coming to the avenger's tower with, well basically anything that is white. In the beginning they really came with dogs, yeah dogs I know I am a wolf, but the dogs at least looked a bit like a wolf. But as the time progressed and they still hadn't found it, people had begun to bring everything to the tower, even really small dogs like Chihuahuas and there had even been one or two bunnies. I however, kind of laughed at the people for going crazy and searching for the wolf, while it sometimes really was right before their nose. They just didn't know it.

One day I was in for a bit of fun and wanted to have a laugh so I had joined one of the search parties to look for uhm, well me. There had been this woman, apparently the organizer, who had come to me and told me all the details that she knew about me, about the wolf part at least. I really had to refrain from laughing then, but I had miserably failed and the smile on my face had gotten bigger and bigger while she kept on rattling about a list of details me, of which were actually pretty accurate. She was rattling her list and had glared at my laughing and of course she became angry: "This is no laughing matter, this wolf is important to the avengers and it is our job to find it, now I know this is your first time, but this is my sixth search party already and I really want to catch a glimpse of that wolf and I DO NOT want to miss seeing that wolf because some little girl thinks that this is all a joke." To which I had answered, the smile still present on my face: "I am sure that you will see the wolf, don't worry about that." I decide to take it a step further: "You know miss, deep down I really, really believe that if you believe strong enough the wolf might even end up standing right in front of you, but with that attitude of yours I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even notice it.." She gave me a glare and then stalked away angrily to instruct some others. As soon as she had turned around I had burst out laughing.

A small smile even tugged on my lips now, as I thought about it. Anyway, being in my human form as I had been now for two weeks, it was now night-time, but I had slept in late, so I wasn't exactly sleepy. Therefore I had decided to take a long walk.

While I was walking I was admiring the beautiful stars. Ever since I had been little I had loved looking at the stars. Whenever I couldn't sleep or had a nightmare I would climb on the roof. One time I had gone to my parents, but they had simply yelled at me for waking them up and had gone back to sleeping. The stars always made me feel normal. It was one of those things that even though the whole world changed, you just knew that you could always look up at night and see that at least one thing had stayed the same.

I began to smell smoke after a while. Curious as usual I started to follow the smoke scent. Then I heard screaming and I immediately broke into a run. I stopped at a large flat, which was now fully on fire. There was a whole crowd gathered around the building, some crying, some yelling, all looking with disbelief and horror in their eyes.

I particularly noticed one woman, she was screaming, kicking and crying, but that was not why I noticed her. She was leaning against a fireman and it looked like she was begging him for something. I frowned at that and I walked up to her, trying to calm her down a bit. She immediately grabbed hold of me to which I freezed, but I relaxed quickly, hugged her and she continued sobbing in my arms.

Then she started to speak, it was very softly, because her voice was hoarse of the crying, but I still heard her perfectly because of my enhanced hearing. She told me her little 4 year old son was still in the building. I didn't waste a moment and instantly started walking towards the fireman again. I slowly handed her back to the fireman and then without second thoughts, I took off in a short sprint into the building, while the fireman (and some other people) were shouting at me in the background.

When I had made it inside, I tried to find him by listening. It was very hard because of all the noise, but I faintly heard human sounds coming from upstairs. I ran up the stairs and at every floor I stopped and listened again, I ended up on the third floor and followed the sound to one of the last rooms on the floor. There he was, lying on the ground, crying, but barely staying conscious. I walked up to him and at that moment the ceiling began to collapse, I grabbed the boy and protected him as well as I could with my body. When most of the ceiling had come down, which had thankfully not been on fire, I looked up again.

The door through which I had come was mostly blocked, but there was a small hole. I told the boy to be strong for him mother and he thought about it for a second, then nodded with a determined look on his face. I pushed the boy through the hole of the door and then dragged myself through it as well, earning myself some scrapes and a large gash in my left arm where there had been a big splinter poking out. I grabbed the kid and made my way back down the stairs. Apparently a lot of the ceiling had collapsed here as well and was still collapsing. I had to get out fast, but because the ceiling had come down partly, I wouldn't be able to be fast enough standing up.

Not even caring about anyone seeing the wolf, I told the boy that I was gonna change into a doggy and that he had to hold on to me as tightly as he could. Without really waiting for the answer I had turned into a wolf. I lay down on the floor and after a lick on his hand and a short moment of hesitation the boy sat on my back and grabbed my fur rather tightly. It was getting really difficult to breathe, even for me, so I made a sprint for the door and then finally we were out.

Straight away, I ran to the crying woman and nudged her silently. She looked up at me and was about to scream when she saw her little boy on my back. She grabbed him hugged him tightly and cried all the while the boy kept repeating: mommy. Behind me I heard the building collapsing. When I turned to walk away, the woman walked over to me and simply hugged me, almost a bit too tight. I just let her and then with a nod of my head I ran away into a quiet ally.

I had been so busy with the little boy that I hadn't even noticed that the avengers had arrived; much less did I know that one of them was in the same ally as I was. I noticed a sound behind me and turned immediately, ready to attack. I saw that it was Iron Man, but before I could say or do anything, he shot a little dart at me and then my world turned black.

* * *

Hello to all the lovely people who are willing to read this. First of all, I really want to thank you for reading this, this is my first story, so it really means a lot to me if you are reading this, and better yet, if you are liking this.

Secondly, I have updated twice in a week now, but the next chapter is probably gonna take a bit longer, because I'm still working on it, I hope I'll be able to updat it in a little less than a week, though.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, and have a lovely evening, morning and day!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up slowly, my eyes trying to adjust to the light and the white walls, wait?! White walls? I shot up and instantly regretted it as pain shot through my left arm, well paw as I noticed that I was in my wolf form. Then I remembered last night, at least I think that it was last night, I had no idea how long I had been out and I figured that I was either at SHIELD now or at STARK tower. I sat down at looked around slowly, taking in the room, around me were just white walls, a door and there was one window, but it was a one-way mirror. The door was locked from the outside by the looks of it. I noticed that I had a metal collar around my neck on which they had attached a chain which was stuck to the middle of the floor. I had about two meters (6.5 feet) of walking space. I knew that I could easily rip myself free and be out of the room in seconds, if I needed to I would even go through the window, but I wondered what their plan was. So I decided to stick around for the while, I could go whenever I wanted to. Then I checked myself out and saw that they had attended to my cuts; the large gash even had a bandage around it. By the smell of it, it wasn't that old, so it had probably only been last night that I had been taken. However I had no idea what time it was so I still didn't know how long I had been out.

I was starting to get impatient, wanting to get answers to at least a few of my questions and as if on cue the door opened and three men walked in. I instantly recognized them; the one with the patch who had an aura of authority around him was Nick Fury, the boss of SHIELD. Next we had Mr. Tony Stark himself; wearing sunglasses as usual, even though in this case it wasn't even such a bad idea. The lights were really bright in this room. And lastly there was a man in a lab coat, obviously a scientist. My first reaction was to flinch away, but then I recognized him as Bruce Banner. How did I know all these people, well very simple, my parents had always been interested in the avengers and SHIELD so you pick some things up. But I wasn't going to be the one to speak first, I might not even speak at all, for all they know, I was just a wolf, a highly trained one at that, but still just an animal.

I heard sounds behind the glass, multiple footsteps. I heard the soft whispering of them, sounded like a few men and a woman. From what I could hear it sounded like the avengers, but it was really hard to tell because the sound was too soft. Even with enhanced hearing it is hard to hear in a soundproof room.

I was waiting for Fury or Stark to start speaking, surprisingly Mr. Banner was the one who spoke first: "Hello there uhm… wolf, you must be hungry, right?"

Now that he mentioned it I was indeed hungry and my stomach started to growl. Funny that when you think about food you get hungry.

Mr. Banner chuckled quietly and set a bowl of food in front of me, followed by a bowl of water. I looked at them suspiciously, I didn't trust them, they could have put anything in that food. But, then again, they were the avengers we are speaking about, they wouldn't poison a dog, or wolf at that, and since I was just really hungry I decided to take my chances and started eating slowly.

Then Fury spoke up: "Wolf, we have been trying to keep an eye on you since you saved Agent Barton, but we couldn't find you other than when you showed up on your own initiative. We know little about you, I don't even know if you can understand me, if not than this conversation never happened." I inwardly smiled at that comment, of course Fury would want to keep his pride up and not be laughed at if it turned out that he had just been talking to a wolf, but didn't change my posture for them to see, I wasn't about to let them know that I understood them. I just continued eating as if nothing had been said, occasionally glancing at the three.

"Actually, Patchy," Mr. Stark said, "we do know that, _She_ saved a little kid from a building yesterday and the mother of that child told me that the wolf could understand her and that I had to thank her when I saw her again. But what is more interesting is what her son said. Her son said that: " _the wolf"_ found him as a human and actually changed her appearance to that of a wolf, so that they could get out of the building."

I was dumbstruck, I had thought that it would go noticed that a girl had gone into the building and that a wolf had come out, but I had never even thought about the possibility that that kid would be my downfall. I didn't have any regrets though; at least the child was safe.

Mr. Stark however wasn't done talking yet: "So miss wolfie, show us your human self, will ya. I have a bet with Capsicle that you were more than just a wolf." I was slightly offended by that and huffed, but I decided that they knew what I was so I changed back into my human self. All three men gasped. I smirked; I never thought I would get such a reaction out of Mr. Billionaire. I just decided to go with the flow. "Nice to meet you all," I said, "I am Accalia."

Mr. Stark was the first to recover; he looked right at the glass and said: "Pay up time, Spangles. And by the way I am Tony Stark," he said turning his gaze to me now, "but you probably already knew that." With a confident smile he walked out. Then Fury spoke: "Well, Accalia, I am director Fury, the head of SHIELD." I knew what SHIELD was, so he didn't need to explain it to me, but it didn't look like he was going to do that anyway.

"Since we don't know anything about you, we are going to keep an eye on you. It means that you are going to live here for the while, until we have decided what to do with you." With that he walked out as well. I looked at Mr. Banner, who was watching me with a nervous smile. "Well I guess that leaves me to show you around right? Follow me. I am Bruce Banner by the way" I replied: "I would love to follow you Mr. Banner, but I am kinda still chained to the floor." "Oh right, I forgot about that" he answered with a sheepish smile; he got a key from one of his pockets and took the collar off me. "There you go, oh and please call me Bruce." "Thanks Bruce" I said with a warm smile.

He started walking towards the door and was motioning for me to follow him. I couldn't help but think how weird this was; great job Accalia looks like you've gotten yourself into a worse situation than ever before, SHIELD is onto you now and it appears that you are going to live with the avengers now. Done with mentally scolding myself I followed Bruce out the door.

* * *

As you can see the next chapter is up. Sorry that it took so long, school was busy and I got sick.

Anyway I hope that you'll enjoy reading this.

Reviews are always welcome, and a special and very big thanks to all the favourites follows and reviews that I have gotten, they really are a drive to update.

ps. Next chapter might also take a week or so, I will try to update faster, but no pinky promises


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the room, right on Bruce's heels. It wasn't because I particularly liked Bruce, it was because I didn't know the place and right now Bruce was the most familiar thing/person that I at least knew a tiny bit and by the looks of it this place was huge and I really didn't want to get lost here.

We walked towards an elevator, in which we stepped. "To the main room please" said Bruce. I was a bit confused by his words. The walls answered "Of course Mr. Banner". I started looking frantically around for the source of the sound. Bruce noticed my distress and said: "Hey, don't worry, it's fine, it's just JARVIS, he is the AI of Tony and he controls this building." I nodded slowly when the same voice spoke again. "Hello miss, my name is indeed JARVIS and who are you if I may ask?" I giggled at his politeness. "I am Accalia, pleasure to meet you JARVIS." "The pleasure is all mine," The AI answered, "if you need anything miss Accalia, just say it, I will always be able to hear you in the tower and I would be honored to help you." Well that was a sounded a little creepy, but because he said it so nicely, I just thanked him.

The elevator stopped, I noticed that there wasn't a little ding, but I suspected that if you heard that ding every time you went to a room it would get irritating after a while. My mind had once again wandered off and I looked up to see Bruce already standing outside of the elevator and waiting for me. I hurriedly stepped out and followed him.

We were in a small area. There were about 8 chairs a big couch and two tables, I also saw a big door on the other side of the elevator. Other than that the room was pretty empty and it wasn't that big. I guessed that it was some sort of mini welcoming hall or something, maybe a small lounge. We went through the big door and walked into a really big room in what seemed to be the living room. There were three big couches, which could easily fit 3 people each, in front of a TV. There were also two big, and by the looks of it very comfy, chairs. Then there was a big round place at the left side and there was a big kitchen there with a ridiculously large kitchen table, enough to fill at least 10 people.

Someone coughed and I looked up from my admiring of the place to see that all the avengers, who were seated in the couches, were looking at me. "Guys this is Accalia, the wolf that we met the other day, she will be living with us from now on." Bruce said. Tony jumped up first and shaked my hand: "pleasure to meet you again Accalia, I have made a room ready for you, you can just ask JARVIS where it is." He started to walk away, Captain called after him: "Where do you think you're going Stark, all the avengers were supposed to be present." "Well technically they were" said Tony "please come see me in the labs Accalia when you are done here and once you are done with checking out your new amazing room."

I answered: "Sure" right before the elevator doors closed. "Sorry about Tony, he lives in his own world and is a bit rude sometimes, but you'll warm up to him, I guess. Anyway I am Steve Rogers" Steve said and he extended his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Rogers" I said. "Steve" he corrected me. I nodded "Steve".

Next up Clint walked over to me, he, too, extended his hand: "Clint Barton, assassin" he was about to walk back to the couch again, then paused turned back to me and said: "thanks for saving me the other day." It was no problem at all Mr. Barton" I answered. "I'm pretty sure you can just call everyone by their first name, Accalia" he said with a slight smile, with that he sat down again, turning his eyes on the television. Natasha just looked at me, nodded and said: "Natasha Romanoff" and turned her attention away from me again.

Then Thor stood up: "Lady Accalia I am very pleased to meet you" I immediately covered my ears and crouched a bit, his voice was way too loud. "What is wrong milady?" He asked, coming even closer to look and me and thus making the sound even louder. "Ahh, could you please keep your voice down Thor, my ears are like, very sensitive and you are talking pretty loud." "Of course milady I am very sorry to have caused you this harm, can you please forgive me?" He asked, in a quiet tone, thankfully. "It is fine Thor, you didn't know that." He unexpectedly pulled me in a bone crushing hug and I said: "Thor it's fine seriously I'm fine, please just loosen your grip a little." He stepped back and smiled at me, but didn't walk away like the others, he just kept standing there. "Well now you met all of us, I suggest you take your time and explore your room." Bruce said. I nodded and with a quick "bye" I was in the elevator.

"To my floor please JARVIS" "Of course miss" and up we went. We stopped on the 13th floor. "Which room is mine?" I asked JARVIS. "The whole floor is yours miss, so every room here." I was astonished: "Are you _sure_ that the whole floor is mine?" JARVIS chuckled, I swear, it was this weird robot like laugh: "Yes miss, I am quite sure that this is your floor, all the avengers have one of their own and so do you." "Okay thanks, oh and JARVIS?" "Yes miss?" I smiled: "Call me Accalia" with that I stepped out of the elevator, ready to explore not only my room, but my whole freaking floor.

I was standing in some sort of tiny hallway. There were four doors, so I did the responsible thing: "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…"and it stopped on the second door on the left. "All right then, what will we find behind door number one". I opened the door and stepped into a giant, maybe gigantic even, bathroom. It had a really big shower, an even bigger bath, a toilet, a washing table and a little closet which was already packed with some stuff, like aspirin. I admired it some more and then stepped out again. I decided to go with the one most on the right this time. It looked like a closet, a walk in closet in that, but it didn't have any clothes in it. There was not much to see, except for a door halfway in the room. I stepped out of the room again and opened the second door on the right. "Bingo." I had finally found my bedroom.

Of course it was a huge bed, with a nice blue carpet, white walls, with blue figures in it and on one wall was a large set of shelves. There was also a chair and a little desk. I also noticed that there were two doors, one on the left and one on the right side. I opened the one on the right side first and walked into the walk-in-closet. "All right, that comes in pretty handy." I went to the other door and came out in the bathroom. I hadn't even noticed the extra door there. I was curious about the last door now, what didn't I have yet? I opened the door and walked into a … playroom? It was a game room of some sort, containing a television, some games and a PlayStation and Xbox. "Wow nice, I will definitely have to check that out later." I walked out of my floor, having not forgotten that Tony wanted to see me in the lab and stepped into the elevator. "To the labs please, JARVIS." "Of course Accalia" and of we, well I went. I really didn't know what Tony wanted to talk to me about. I opened the doors and stepped out, well only one way to find out.

* * *

I'm really sorry there has been a mix up and I published the chapters wrongly, apologies for my mistakes, anyway here is the real chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the lab to see that not only Tony was there, but Bruce was here too. They were totally absorbed in their work and hadn't even noticed that I had come in. I coughed slightly, but only Bruce looked up, Tony hadn't even heard THAT. Bruce smiled at me: "Hey Accalia how was your room, was it good enough?" Now, Tony looked up, with an interesting gaze, he wanted to know if his room was good enough or not. "Yes it was amazing, actually the _whole floor_ was pretty incredible, but are you sure that it is not a bit too much, I am fine with just a bed too." I answered with a bit of a sheepish smile. Tony quickly waved that of by saying that everyone got a floor so me too.

"Anyway what did you want me here for? I asked Tony. "Oh yes, you see, I would like to know all the things that you can do, if that is okay with you?" He answered. "Yeah that is completely fine." I didn't mind if they knew everything and since I already knew a lot about them, from my parents, it was only fair that they would know things about me too. Also, if I didn't want them to know I could just lie, because there is no official document of me. My parents made sure of that so that they could experiment on me without it being illegal. So actually in the eyes of the government I didn't even exist.

Tony pulled up a large screen on which it showed an empty profile form." JARVIS inform the other of our activities please, they might want to know something about Accalia too." Tony said. Bruce spoke up: "Accalia, this might be a bit of a personal question, but well, uhm, Tony searched information about you and he couldn't find anything." I nodded: "Yeah that is true, there is nothing of me on the internet, my parents made sure of that." Bruce wanted to say something again, but at that moment all the avengers walked in.

"Hello Accalia, we heard that the form about you was going to be filled in so we decided to join you to get to know you a little bit better, if that is okay with you?" Steve looked at me with those big blue eyes, seriously asking if it was okay that they were here. "Yes it is fine by me." Of course Tony butted in rudely again. "Okay, enough chit-chat let's start on the form shall we? Every avenger settled in a chair, so I followed, then looked at Tony and said: "ask away."

Tony looked at the form and started: "Alright first up, what is your full name" "It is Accalia Dekker." I answered. Natasha looked at me suspiciously: "That doesn't really sound like an American name." "That's because it's not." I answered, I looked and they were all waiting for me to continue, so I did. "I was born in The Netherlands and lived there until the age of 7, and then we moved to America." I explained. "Alright next question" Tony said "How old are you and then subsequently when were you born." I smiled I knew they weren't going to understand this: "I am about… 18 now, I was born in 1989." Bruce spoke up: "Uhm Accalia, if you were born in 1989 you would be 27 now, not 18." They all looked confused, my smile became even bigger, but I decided to give them some mercy and started explaining.

"You know how dogs and wolves don't have the lifespan of humans, so humans always say that 1 human year is 7 dog years." They all nodded yes. "Well because I am half wolf and half human, the same happens to me. Wolves grow up really fast and are full grown after 1 year. But because I am part wolf and part human I age faster, but not that fast, it's like I do, about, uhm, two years in one, something like that." They all looked at me surprised, I just shrugged. "It's just a wolf thing I guess." "Uh well okay then" Tony typed it in in the computer and asked the next question. "The next questions are short and easy, what eye color have you got?" "Red" I answered, next "What hair color and length: "dark blonde half long hair." "Length?" 1.75 meter (5 foot 7).

Alright, next up, he said: "How many languages can you speak?" I counted for a quick sec and the answered: "four: English, Dutch, German and French." They all looked amazed, except Romanoff, but she could speak like 6 languages herself. Clint was curious: I have heard Nat talk in German and French before, but I have never heard Dutch, could you speak a little in that language?" I replied "Uhm sure, but you do know that you won't be able to understand a thing of that do you?" He nodded: "Yeah I know, I just want to know what it sounds like." "Sure" I replied. So I began to speak Dutch: "Nou uhm, zoals jullie weten is mijn naam Accalia en ik ben oorspronkelijk Nederlander. Ik moet zeggen dat ik in het begin niet zeker was over jullie, maar ik ben nu vrij zeker dat jullie serieus geweldige mensen zijn, dus bedankt dat jullie mij hebben toegelaten bij jullie. Het betekent echt heel erg veel voor mij." I finished.

They all looked at me, confused about what I had said. Steve said: "What did you just say to us?" But before I could answer Tony said: "JARVIS translate please." The AI answered: "Of course sir:

Well, um, as you know my name Accalia and I am born Dutch. I must say that I was not sure at first it was about you, but I'm pretty sure you're serious about great people, so thank you for having allowed me to you. It really means often for me."

I laughed at that. "Well Tony great, now we know exactly what she said" Steve said, sarcasm dripping of his voice. "What did she say then Steve, I could not follow it completely," Thor said with a confused look on his face." Steve shook his head and said: "I couldn't understand it either Thor." "But you just said that you did" Thor looked even more confused now, if that was possible. "It is called sarcasm Thor" Clint said. "Well then I do not like this sarcasm that you are speaking of."

Natasha was a bit still a bit curious: "So what did you say exactly, Accalia?" Natasha looked less annoyed, more… accepting, was that it? Anyway I gave them the translation: "Well uhm, as you all know my name is Accalia and I am originally Dutch. I have to say that I wasn't completely sure about all of you in the beginning, but now I am pretty sure that you seriously are amazing people, so thank you for allowing me to be with you. It really means a lot to me." They all looked at me with compassion and sympathy. Tony recovered slightly and said: "Let's move on with the list shall we?"

* * *

Again, sorry for the mix up.

I accidentally published chapter 6 twice, but it should be right now.

Then other bad news, I am going through a really busy period so it will probably be at least another week or 2 before I will update the new chapters.

Hope you enjoy anyway, and thanks for all the reads and likes, they really make my day :)


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the form was filled in after that. It took about two hours in the end to fill the form incompletely. Bruce: "All right, I think that we are about done here, thank you for answering all the questions." "Of course no problem," I answered, " so what do we do know?"

Steve: "Well it is getting kind of late so I suggest we all go to bed and we'll just see what the morning brings." Everyone agreed to that and started to walk out of the room. I decided to take the stairs, since I was up for a bit of walking. When I arrived I walked straight to my bedroom.

There was a big window in my bedroom. I opened it and noticed that there was a little balcony there. I stepped out and sat down on the balcony. I stayed there, just looking at the stars for a long time, before deciding to finally call it a night and went to bed.

While I was getting ready for bed my stomach growled, then I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything all day. Too tired to get myself some food I just ignored it, jumped in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, I looked at the clock and it read 10 am. "This has to be a record" I murmured to myself. After getting ready I stepped in the elevator and asked JARVIS to bring me to the kitchen. When I stepped out of the elevators I saw that Steve, Natasha and Bruce were already up.

"Hey" Steve said when he spotted me. I greeted him back and after greeting the others too I started looking for food. "Uhm what do we have here for food? "I asked no-one in particular. Bruce answered: "Well, we have bread, but most of the time we just eat cereal, you can just pick what you like, I am sure that you can find the fridge and in the cupboard next to it you will find the bread and cereal, one up from that lie the plates. I was up for some cereal, so I grabbed some and poured myself some milk with it. I was about to sit down when I noticed the pop-tarts. I had never had them before, so I grabbed the box and ate one. The others weren't paying attention to me.

I loved the pop-tart so I started eating more and more. Suddenly I heard a loud booming voice, so I immediately ceased my eating and covered my ears. "Lady Accalia how dare you eat my pop-tarts?" Thor looked angry and astonished at the same time. The others just had wide eyes; they knew what it meant to Thor if you ate his pop-tarts. I will not get into details, but it weren't the nicest things.

"I am sorry Thor; I didn't know they were yours. I just saw the box and was curious so I tasted one and they were so good that I took a few others." I really was sorry; I never meant to eat his food, I just really didn't know they were Thor's pop-tarts. With a much softer voice Thor answered: "It is quite alright Accalia, I forgive you. So you really like the pop-tarts, we could share them if you would like it?" "I would love that Thor" I gave him a warm smile and sat on the counter while Thor just stood. He grabbed the box and I grabbed a few before he did the same and we started munching happily.

Tony and Clint walked in; by the looks of it they weren't morning people. "What was all that shouting about…" Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me eating pop-tarts together with Thor. Clint noticed it too now and was looking at it with wide eyes, while trying to form a sentence: "What, how, how does she…, you know what I don't even want to know it." He grabbed his breakfast and sat down next to a still astounded Steve and Nat. Bruce had been reading the newspaper and had been too absorbed to notice, but when he heard Tony stopping half sentence he looked up. Tony never, NEVER stops talking. So when Bruce saw what was going on, his jaw dropped too.

I looked at them all staring at me and Thor. "What?" I asked. They just shook their heads and continued what they were doing. "So Accalia" Tony started, by now he too had unfrozen himself and grabbed his breakfast. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the lab again today, I would love to test your physical abilities." "Sure" I answered. "Would you mind if we watched?" asked Clint.

"Yeah sure, no problem" I answered. So when we were done with breakfast and had cleaned everything up we all started to walk towards the elevators. Suddenly, they all seemed to realize that they couldn't possibly fit in there with all of them. Clint broke off into a run, followed by Natasha and Steve, they jumped into the elevator and just as it was about to close I jumped in too. We were laughing really hard and cheering and it really was lots of fun. And in that moment I realized that I felt more at home now, than I ever had before in my life.

We made it to the labs and sat down in the chairs and waited for the others to come. After a few minutes they too arrived at the labs. "Alright Accalia," Tony said "I have several things that I want to test, like: speed, stamina, agility and strength; you have a preference to start with?"

Bruce immediately stepped in: "you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with Accalia." "It's fine Bruce, I don't mind and I'm kind of up for a run, so I guess speed first?" I answered.

"Yeah sure, come right up here and stand on this treadmill." Tony pointed to a treadmill in the middle of the room. "Do you want to test my speed in human form or as a wolf?" I asked. "Well I was thinking that we could do both?" Tony said. "Okay, then I'll start in my human form."

I stepped onto the treadmill and started running.

* * *

I am really really sorry my lovely readers that it took two months for me to update again, but here it finally is, the next chapter.

I have just been very busy lately and now I finally have vacation and some time to write.

To all the readers: HAPPY NEWYEAR!

As usual I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and I will do my very best to update soon again.

Until then.


	8. Chapter 8

I started running and ran faster and faster. "Just keep running until you feel that you can't run any faster and tell me then" Tony said. I kept on running and said that this was my top speed after a while, Tony noted the time without thinking and I stopped running. "How fast was I?" I asked.

"60 km/h (37 mph)" Tony said. "What?!" said Steve "even I can only reach 55 km/h (35 mph)."

"Well sorry Steve, but that is only my human form and I don't think that that is the fastest I've ever run in human form, but I am pretty sure that this treadmill couldn't even handle my full wolf speed." I told him. "And so you don't need to buy a new treadmill Tony I can run about 160 km/h (100mph) in my wolf form." After speed we did endurance, stamina, agility and strength, in which I did way better than they had anticipated, especially the strength part, because I have the same posture as Natasha and I still come kind of close to Steve's strength.

After we were done, we all went up, this time I willingly chose the stairs and when I came to my floor I immediately took a shower. After that I went to my closet and to my surprise I found a few clothes there, not many but all brand new and exactly in my size. "Okay this is kind of nice and creepy at the same time." I put on some jeans, a shirt and sneakers, I loved normal and practical clothes, they always feel so comfy.

"JARVIS, where are the others, right now?" I asked, well the wall. "They are in the living room Accalia" JARVIS answered. I thanked him, stepped in the elevator and went to the living room and saw that they were all there. "Hey Accalia, great timing, I was just ordering pizza, which one do you want?" Clint asked me. "Uhm… no idea, I've never had pizza before." I answered. "You've never had pizza before?" Tony asked, "Didn't you ever eat pizza with your parents?"

I shook my head with a slight hint of shame, luckily no one noticed. "Well then we'll just have to order everything" Tony said and then he took the phone from Clint and started ordering every pizza on the menu.

I just looked down; feeling kind of ashamed that I had never had pizza before, apparently that really was special. I didn't know that pizza was so special and of course my parents never gave me pizza, they didn't care about me so I always had to get my own food. Then I realized that Tony was gonna have to pay for all of this and he had already paid for my clothes too, I guessed. I knew that he had the money for it, but that didn't me that he had to spend it on me.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped slightly and looked up to see Bruce standing in front of me. I smiled slightly at him, but it wasn't a real smile and he could see that too. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I nodded my head slightly "it's just that apparently pizza means a lot to you all and it makes me kind of ashamed that I've never had it and that I'm ruining your pizza night. And I feel guilty for making Tony pay for all those pizzas, it's his money he could use it for something better than wasting it on me."

"Hey," Bruce said, "don't worry about the pizza," he looked back to see that Tony had put the phone away, but now he was bickering with Clint over which pizza was the best, "Tony and Clint love pizza and they just can't believe that you've never had it, they want to show you how great pizza is, they are doing this for you, it's their way of showing that they like you, they are men, way too proud to say something like that, so instead they try to show it." I nodded at him, maybe he was right. "And don't worry about Tony's money, he can spend his money the way he wants, he's got way more than he'll ever need anyway, so if you ever need anything just ask him, I'm sure that he'll give it to you." With that Bruce was about to walk away.

"Bruce?" I said and he turned around "thank you." He just smiled "No problem, the way it looks, you're gonna be part of this family now, you'll get used to it."

That got me thinking, I'd never really had a family, were they really gonna become my family? I had to admit that they were the nicest people that I'd ever met and that I really liked them, but still could I see them as my family? More important, could I trust them? They didn't know everything about my life, and I knew little of theirs too, well only time would tell.

I sat myself on one of the couches, next to Steve. He looked up from his book for a second to smile at me and then continued reading. I looked at the TV and saw that some show called family guy was on, it was pretty funny actually. I heard Tony and Clint still arguing about which is the best pizza and it made me uncomfortable.

"Steve?" I asked after a while. "Yes," he said and after a second he looked up from his book. "I was just wondering if… if Tony and Clint always bicker like that" I cast my eyes down.

"You think that it is your fault that they are bickering, don't you" Steve said. I slowly nodded. "Accalia, you are a polite, nice girl who can stand up for herself and defend herself if you need to, they like that, they like you, we all like you, if we didn't we wouldn't have let you stay, we would have been harsh, or would have told you to leave, but we haven't, you are a great girl and you need to stop worrying so much, just sit back and relax, you are a great girl, your parents must be really proud of you." I slightly stiffened and that last comment, no they're not I thought, but what Steve said was probably true, so I just said "Yeah you're probably right" "I'm always right, Accalia" he winked at me and then continued to read.

Then JARVIS announced that the pizza was there. Everyone stood up; I just followed them and stood up as well. Clint and Tony raced to the lift to get there first, while the others just shook their heads or chuckled and slowly made their way over to the dining table. I sat next to Thor and Natasha. Tony and Clint came running in after a moment with each of them holding about twenty boxes. Tony held a box under my nose and yelled "TRY THIS ONE" Clint was on my other side and yelled "NO LOOK AT THIS ONE" so I turned my head and apparently Clint had been too close, so I bumped my head into his arm, causing him to lose his balance on some of the boxes, resulting in three boxes falling fully on Thor, of course with the lids open. We were all laughing so hard, Natasha was literally rolling on the floor while Clint had to run for his life with an angry Thor going after him.

I just casually took a slice and started eating while watching the show. The others followed my lead and soon we were eating some delicious, heavenly pizza while watching live entertainment. After a while Steve was finally able to calm Thor down enough to not want to kill Clint anymore so they sat themselves down too, even though Thor kept shooting daggers at Clint, and together we enjoyed more pizza. "So Accalia, what do you think of pizza?" Tony asked. "I absolutely love it, this is the best food I've ever had in my entire life." They all nodded in agreement. After the pizza we cleaned up and watched a movie. Then we all went to bed.

But no matter how hard I tried I just didn't seem to be able to fall asleep. So I got out of bed and went to sit on the balcony. I started singing softly:

" _We could hide away in daylight  
We go undercover, wait out the sun  
Got a secret side in plain sight  
Where the streets are empty, that's where we run_

Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be"

(Alesso Heroes)

I liked that song when I was little and since I had turned a wolf I could identify myself with the lyrics. Anyway, it was 1:28 now, according to the clock, so I went back to bed and fell asleep.

 _I was in a dark place, no matter where I turned I couldn't see anything. Suddenly a voice came from above. "You failed me Accalia" my dad. "You are such a disappointment" my mother. They kept shouting insults at me, I put my hands on my ears trying to block it all out. Suddenly I could see. My father was walking towards me and started to hit me while my mother kept shouting insults at me. He walked away only to come back with a knife._

I shot up in bed. My heart was beating in my throat and I was sweating all over. I hated these nightmares, memories of bad times. The time read 3:48. I got out of bed. I wasn't gonna be able to sleep now anyway. I put on some trainers, a jogging pants and a shirt and went to the elevator. I asked JARVIS to bring me to the door.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and I walked out of the STARK tower into the night. I ran for a good while, before I came to a forest. There I changed into a wolf and ran in the forest for a good while. Then at the edge of the forest I turned human again and I ran back to the tower. I decided to get a glass of milk before going back to bed so I told JARVIS to bring me to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen only to hear a sound that sounded like a sob. I was on my guard immediately and tried to find the source of the sound. I saw a man sitting in the corner, he looked like Steve and he had tears stains all over his face. "Steve?" I said. Steve suddenly noticed me; he quickly wiped the tears away and asked me "Accalia? Why are you up, it's like 4:30 in the morning." He didn't even bother to get up. "I couldn't sleep, nightmare." I answered him truthfully. "Same" he said.

Steve really looked sad, so without really thinking I changed into my wolf form and walked over to him. I put my head and front paws on his lap and lay down. Steve was hesitant at first, but then he started stroking my fur and it seemed to calm him down. I felt myself getting sleepy so I wanted to get to bed, but I didn't want to move and startle Steve. I heard that Steve's breath had evened out and that he had fallen asleep. I was happy about that; he really seemed to be hurting. I shortly wondered why I had acted this way and couldn't come up with any other answer than that I cared for Steve and didn't want to see him in pain. I couldn't believe how fast I had come to like them. They were already growing to be my family even though I only knew them for a few days now.

I decided to follow Steve's lead and sleep as well so I closed my eyes and succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for such a long time. I know that it has been too long, but here it finally is, the new chapter. To make up for not updating in such a long time I made this a pizza chapter and I tried to make this chapter longer. I also put a song in it. Let me know if you like that or not. I will try to update faster next time, but I really can't make any promises, because I have a busy time ahead. Anyways enjoy reading and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning beforehand: This is gonna be a very long chapter, probably one of my longest. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, just thought that I'd let you know.

Also I think that I didn't mention it before, but I don't own MARVEL, i just own Accalia and Dusty...

Also this contains some strong language and violence, so don't like don't read.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of soft talking; I slowly opened one of my eyes. It took a second for me to remember why I was in Steve's arms. "Well hello there sunshine" Tony said. I looked at Tony and saw the camera; Steve had now woken up too.

"What are you doing?" I asked him still in wolf form. "Wait you can talk while you're a wolf?" Clint asked. "Well obviously, since you can hear me now." I answered. "How does that work? Bruce asked. Apparently all the avengers were up. "Uhm well, I speak through my mind so my mouth doesn't move, but other than that it works the same as talking, so I can shout and whisper too." I answered Bruce, "Why are you all up by the way?" Natasha said "uhm, you do know that it is 2 pm now right?" "What?!" Steve said, "And by the way Tony what are you doing with that camera?" "This is way too cute, the way you two are lying now, what happened yesterday anyway?" With that Tony winked at Steve, who became bright red. "I stood up and stretched myself; "nothing happened Tony we just both couldn't sleep." I told him.

After that he didn't ask any further, though he kept the recordings and pictures he had made. After we ate, I went to my room to take a shower. I walked to my closet and saw that there were a lot of clothes now. JARVIS had asked me a few nights ago what I liked and apparently they had ordered a lot of clothes for me, not that I was complaining. I chose a vest and some jeans and sneakers and made my way down. I had no idea what to do now. In the living room I found Clint who was walking up to me. "Hey Accalia, I was just looking for you, I know that you have a game room and I think that you haven't tried it yet and I'm bored. So wanna have a go?" "Yeah sure" I answered him and together we made our way to my room. We played Call of Duty for a while and after that we played some Halo. "Accalia and Mr. Barton, your presences are requested in the training room." "Oh yeah, I completely forgot, we want to train you Accalia, let's go" Clint said. We turned off the game system and went down to the training room.

All the avengers were there. Steve was sparring with Natasha while Thor was punching a bag completely to pulp. Tony and Bruce were just watching. "Hello Lady Accalia, welcome to our fighting room." Thor said. Steve and Natasha stopped sparring and made their way over to us. "Alright we want to know what you can do, Tony has a simulation room, if you would have a go in it we could monitor where you are right now with your skills and start making a plan to train you." Steve said. I wanted to say that it wasn't necessary, because I could already fight really well; I had found a guy when my parents were still alive to get a little self-defense so that I could protect myself if necessary, though I had never used it on my parents, whatever they did to me, they were still my parents. And it turned out this guy was basically a ninja, so you could say that I was highly trained, but I decided to let them find out the fun way.

I stepped into the simulator. Tony's voice came from the walls "we want to test how good you are so there will be a lot of robots fighting you, I will make it a decent difficulty, because we want to see what you can do and I can always immediately turn them off should that be necessary. We will start easy though and then it will get harder." I smiled because knew that it wasn't gonna be necessary, then a quick question popped into my mind. "Can I use my wolf form, or do I have to fight them as a human?" "You can use whatever you like" Clint answered, "you need to be able to defend yourself, seeing that the wolf is part of you, you are completely free to use it." I smirked and knew that this was gonna be way too easy. "Ready?" Bruce asked. "Ready!" came my steady answer.

Suddenly the wall to my left opened and through came three robots. I raised my brows, only three, this was way too easy. I quickly jumped on the first one, pulling out its circuit, resulting in the robot falling down. The other robots started shooting at me; I quickly evaded them and turned into my wolf. Now the fun was gonna begin. I jumped on the robot closest to me and quickly bit through the cables, shutting it down effectively, I then repeated this with the next one. All in all it didn't even take a minute for me to finish them. I turned human again.

"That all you got? And I thought that you were such a genius Stark." I mockingly shook my head in disappointment. It looks like Tony saw that as a challenge. The walls opened again and revealed about fifteen robots. I grinned "Finally a challenge." I turned wolf again and waited till they started shooting, then I ran behind the robots resulting in them shooting some of the robots down. I wanted to show the avengers what I could do, so I finally began to really fight. I ripped the gun-like arms of one robot, then bit through the circuits in his neck. Next I went for a robot, behind another; I bit in the neck and bit so hard that the head actually fell off. The robot before me fell down at the same time, simply because it was being shot by the other robots. In a pretty short time I took care of the rest, biting and snapping till there was only one standing. I turned human and started to completely dismantle the robot, it falling to the ground in about ten pieces.

The door opened and the avengers walked in. They were all clapping. I dramatically bowed and smiled. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Natasha asked in wonder. "I trained for years with a guy when I was younger, he taught me most and the wolf part is just self-taught, instinct, it's just a wolf thing I guess." I answered her. "Very impressive." Thor said. Coming from a god that was a huge compliment. I smirked and turned my gaze to Steve. "So what about that training program?" He just chuckled and said "I don't think that you'll need it, you are free when it comes to training, you can always come here if you want, but I don't think there's anything to teach you." I just nodded. "So what do we do know?" I asked. Exactly at that moment my stomach growled. Tony laughed, "Now we eat". I gave him a sheepish grin and we went up to eat. We ate some Chinese take-out. After cleaning it up we went to the TV.

"So what are we gonna watch? It's Sunday so it's movie night." Bruce said. "Well who picked last time?" Thor asked. "Why don't we let Accalia choose?" Clint suggested. Everyone seemed to agree with Clint. I'd never seen many films, but I'd seen a few that I liked. "What about Inception?" It was one of my favorite movies ever. To my surprise nobody had seen the film before, so it was gonna be Inception.

I made myself comfortable in the couch, to my left sat Bruce and to my right Tony. When the movie was over Tony stood up and yelled "What kind of an ending is this?! Is he dreaming or not?" I just laughed, while the others started a full discussion. Tony, Steve and Natasha were sure that it was real, while Clint, Thor and Bruce said that it was a dream. Then JARVIS's voice stopped their discussion. "Director FURY is calling sir." "Put him through JARVIS." Tony said. "Avengers, there has been an explosion at what looks to be a HYDRA base, you are to suit up and be in the jet as soon as possible." Fury said. "You heard FURY, suit up and get to the jet, you have 5 minutes." Steve said. "What about Accalia?" Natasha asked. "Director FURY said that if you trusted her enough she can stay here in the tower under my supervision, if you don't you can bring her to the helicarrier and she will be put in a cell there until you return." JARVIS said. "Like hell she will be put in a cell." Tony growled. "Don't worry guys" I said "I'll stay here with JARVIS, you go kick HYDRA's butt." Bruce laughed at that "we'll be back soon, if you need anything JARVIS can immediately call it through to us, so you should be fine." They all gave me one last glance and with a quick "bye" they were on their way to get ready for HYDRA.

"Well I guess that that leaves you and me JARVIS" I told the ceiling. "It would appear so Accalia." JARVIS answered. I watched TV for a while before I got bored. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven pm now. "JARVIS, I'm going to walk around town for a bit, I'll be back in an hour or so." "Of course Accalia, have fun and be careful." Suddenly a phone popped up out of the wall. "Please take this phone with you Accalia, then I can still watch over you." JARVIS said. "Thanks JARVIS, you're the best!" I said before taking the phone and walking to the elevator. Once I was outside I chose a random direction. After a while I heard some sounds coming from an ally, so I went to investigate.

Suddenly something black jumped right in front of me and started growling. I noticed it was a dog and immediately I turned wolf. "Hello there, I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean you any harm." I said to the dog. Hadn't I mentioned that? Because I am a wolf I can talk to dogs and wolfs when I am in my wolf form. The dog stopped growling. "It's alright you just startled me." "I am Accalia," I said, "nice to meet you." The dog wagged its tail at me and answered "My name is Dusty." What are you doing here, Dusty?" I asked. "I had a great owner once, but she was really old and died about half a year ago, since then I have been living on my own." He answered. "Sorry to hear that, you could come with me if you like? You could stay with me and my friends." "No thank you, I actually like living here, it's nice and free and always something different." He answered. "I was just gonna go for a walk, wanna join me?" I asked him. He barked happily out of excitement and started jumping up and down. It was obvious that this was still a young dog. "I'd love to; I haven't spoken to any dog in a long time. Maybe we could even be friends?" I smiled at that "Of course we can be friends, let's go!" I broke off into a run and he followed, I ran slow enough that he could keep up, but fast enough that it took some effort out of him. We played and talked for about an hour. "Dusty, it has been great hanging with you, but I really need to get back now, I hope we meet again!" I said. "Me too, Accalia, me too." With that I walked back to the STARK tower.

Once I reached the floor I sat down on the couch. I started dozing off without noticing it until JARVIS spoke up. "Accalia, someone implemented me with a virus, I need to go offline for a while to kill the virus. There are also a few men breaking into the tower, please be on your guard Accalia, there is nothing I can do to help you, I'm sorry." I was immediately up. "JARVIS, its fine, go save yourself, but before you go offline, please inform the avengers of what is going on." "Of course, Accalia." With that I heard no more of JARVIS.

So apparently there were some people here. I looked at the time. It was 1:30 am now, I don't think that they are here for an autograph of the avengers, this wasn't gonna be good. I switched into wolf form and waited behind one of the couches. The doors opened after a few seconds. I heard footsteps coming closer, then suddenly they were running, standing on all the sides of the room, meaning that there was no escape for me. I was hidden well enough, though; they still wouldn't be able to see me from the position where I was now.

Suddenly a rough male voice came broke the silence. "Please, there is no reason why you should be hiding behind the couch, so come out." Damnit, wasn't as good a safe spot as I thought it was. I got up and stepped into the light, still in full wolf form and all my senses hyper alert. I saw that there were roughly 20 men standing in the room. In front of me stood a tall and broad man, who was clearly the leader. They all wore uniforms with that stupid symbol that I knew all too well; HYDRA. "I know you can talk so spare me the, I am a simple doggy part please." This guy seemed to know a lot about me. I growled softly before speaking up. "If you are looking for the avengers, you just missed them. I can take a message or make an appointment for when they are back." The man laughed loudly at this, this only made me growl louder. Then he suddenly stopped laughing and looked me dead in the eye. "Oh I know." He smiled menacingly. That left me confused.

I however, was given no time to think about this as suddenly I heard a loud "ATTACK" followed by all the agents grabbing their guns and shooting at me. I jumped away quickly. The leader just laughed again, and said "until next time." Then he waved and walked off. The agents stayed however, they kept shooting, so I started taking them down one by one. I jumped on an agent, snapping his neck, before turning to the next. I killed four agents in a row. Then one suddenly took a step back, causing me to miss him. I turned and was about to attack him, when I was shot in my left front paw. Damn those bullets hurt. I just jumped on the guy, finishing him quickly. As more started falling down, I became more and more tired. I wasn't gonna be able to keep this up for long anymore. Luckily, there were less than ten left.

I jumped to get away from one shot, but because of my fatigue, I wasn't able to completely jump on my next target. Instead, I landed right in front of his feet. I knocked him over and bit through his gun. I was going for his neck when he suddenly tasered me. Damn, that really fucking hurts like a bitch. I couldn't help but let out a howl of pain. The pain quickly changed into anger. I snapped his neck before he could do anything else and with new vigor I started taking down the others. Then there were only two left.

The pain finally started kicking in, causing me to stumble instead of jump. As a result, a second bullet imbedded itself, a little under the first shot. With my last powers I jumped on the one who shot me and snapped his neck. There was only one left now. I turned to him, shaking to even keep standing on my paws. I knew that I wasn't gonna be able to jump on him anymore. He just lifted his gun to my head. I closed my eyes and awaited the shot. Suddenly there was a loud sound, but I felt no pain. Was I dead? I opened my eyes to see that the windows had shattered. The iron man suit was flying just in front of the window and the last standing man before me looked like he took a repulsor blast to his face.

Tony opened his faceplate and yelled my name, at least that is what I think he did, everything started to become hazy. I swayed on my paws. He looked extremely worried for some reason. Everything was starting to become dark. I saw Tony stepping out of his suit and running to me, while yelling something. The lift doors opened and more bodies filled the room, I think that some of them were shouting my name, but I wasn't sure, sounds filled the room. I couldn't figure them out anymore. I collapsed to the floor and all I knew was darkness.

* * *

Well guys, as you can see the chapter is up. No promises about when the next chapter will be up. Enjoy and see ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly awoke. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a sort of hospital room. I also noticed that I was still in wolf form. What happened? Why was I here? I tried to move, but it caused pain to flare up in left front paw and the rest of my body ached. I looked at my paw and saw bandages. Then I remembered Hydra and the fight last night. Was that last night? I smelled at the bandages, no I had probably been out for a bit longer.

JARVIS sounded through the room: "Ah Accalia, it is good to see that you are awake. Shall I inform the avengers that you have awakened?" I answered: "JARVIS, I take it you fought off the virus? And yes you can let them know that I am awake." I moved a little to lie in a more comfortable position, although my body protested, when I thought about the man from Hydra. He said that he knew that the avengers were gone. How could he know that? And why did he come if he knew that they were gone? The most logical explanation that came to me was that it was pretty easy to see the avengers leave, because they flew in a jet and there are enough things worth stealing here, so that must be why they came. Still it didn't make sense that he knew so much about me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened.

All the avengers piled in, faces quickly changing from worry to relieve when they saw me awake. I inwardly shrugged, I would think about that later and turned my attention to the avengers. Natasha was the first to speak: "It's good to see you awake Accalia, you gave us quite the scare." I noticed that I was still wolf and quickly changed to human, then asked: "How long was I out and what happened?" "You were out for two days Accalia" Clint spoke up "as to what happened, we were hoping you could tell us." Tony continued: "We heard from JARVIS that people were breaking into the tower. When we came back we saw you falling unconscious to the ground with two gunshots in you left arm… well paw. I wanted to check the surveillance cams, but JARVIS was offline due to some virus so there was no footage."

I decided to sit up to answer and then kind of regretted it when it hurt my whole body. While Steve helped me sit up Bruce popped up at my side and looked very worried. "I know you were shot twice, but even that shouldn't hurt this much." "Well I was tasered too, so that might be it." I answered. YOU WERE WHAT?! They shouted. I then told them what happened from the moment they had been gone. I felt myself getting tired, so I slowly laid down again. "How did your mission go actually?" I asked, suddenly remembering that they had gone to a Hydra base.

"Well we went there, but the base itself was nearly empty. There were a few Hydra agents, but nothing other than that, no plans, no computers with information, just a few agents guarding an empty base." Thor said "It was a good thing though, when JARVIS contacted us we were already done with the base, so we could immediately come here. If we would have been any later things would have been a lot different." I nodded in agreement and then my eyes started to droop and before anyone could say anything else I fell asleep once again.

I woke up again, this time to the sound of talking. I opened my eyes to see Bruce talking to Natasha. I stretched and winced, I had already forgotten my wounds. Natasha noticed that I was awake and smiled at me: "How are you feeling Accalia?" "Better than before thank you" I answered. Bruce looked at Natasha for a second, hesitated and then said: "Accalia, the whole team would like to talk to you about something, is it alright if I call them in? He asked. "Yeah go right ahead" I said while wondering what this could be about. One by one the avengers piled in. After everyone had entered Bruce spoke up: "Accalia, when you were asleep again after having woken up, I checked over your injuries again. When you were a wolf I could only take care of the gunshots, because no other injuries were visible and I am no vet. So when you fell asleep as human I checked you over for other injuries and there were no new ones, …however there were a lot of old ones. Your body is littered with scars." He told me. "What happened Accalia?" Tony asked me in a sad voice, "who did this to you?"

I hesitated for a few seconds thinking whether I should tell them or not. I looked at them. They all seemed really sad and worried about the scars. And then I realized that they had become my real and only family and I had made my decision. I was gonna tell them the truth and as much of the truth as they wanted to know! No more secrets, these were people that I could trust with my lives and that cared for me. They had already proved that. I then spoke up: "Well the story of my scars is a long one and not a happy one, so maybe we should continue this in the living room, so you can all sit down and relax a bit more." They nodded in agreement and started walking towards the elevator. I was about to get off the table and follow them when I felt two hands pick me up. I looked up to see Steve smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, "I was shot in my arm you know, not my legs." He however, didn't let me down but just started walking. "I know that, but you were tasered and your body is still tired so I'm carrying you." I grumbled a "fine". We took the elevator up and then he put me down next to Clint on one of the couches in the living room. He himself sat down besides Tony and Bruce on another couch, while Thor and Natasha each took a chair. They all looked expectantly at me.

I took a deep breath, nestled myself a bit more in Clint's side and started talking: "I guess the easiest way to explain my scars is to tell you my life story" I said. They nodded but remained silent otherwise, clearly not wanting to interrupt me, so I continued. "As I told you already I was born in the Netherlands. My parents were very professional scientists. They worked for the government. My birth was an accident, they hadn't planned for me, but they accepted me. However because my parents were such amazing scientists they wanted to take it a step further, to really do something that they would be remembered for. So as the years passed they started to experiment more, and the more they experimented the less legal the experiments became. When I was five, my parents were fired, because the experiments had gone way too far. My parents were outraged. They became alcoholics and set their own lab up to keep experimenting. However, everything that they made had to be tested on humans, animals can't give you an accurate enough result.

They would give me an injection every two months and would write the effects down. Sometimes I got really sick, sometimes nothing happened, but the drugs never worked the way they wanted. This continued for half a year until the police had come too close. My parents then decided to move to America, because they would have a lot more freedom there and could do whatever they wanted. A day after we had arrived in America, my parents deleted every bit of information about me, so that I practically didn't exist anymore and they could do whatever they wanted with me. They deleted everything by hacking in the government where they had worked and from then on I didn't exist anymore in the eyes of the government. After that they set up a new lab in America and started experimenting on me more.

However, as the years passed and no results were booked, they became angrier. The first year that I was in America I would hide in my room whenever they were drunk. They would shout at each other and then pass out. However, my parents really loved each other so they didn't want to shout at each other anymore. That was when they seemed to realize that they could also take their anger out on me. Whenever they felt like it, they didn't even have to be drunk, they would find me and either hit me and shout insults or stab me with a knife or hurt me with whatever they could find at that moment. And that is how I ended up with all these scars." I finished and I looked at them. Their faces were all so full of anger, I had never seen them so angry before, even Steve looked like he could kill and Bruce was looking a little green.

Thor was the first to speak up: "How could parents be so heartless?"

"I'm gonna kill em" Tony spat, and the others all agreed. Nat looked at me, "where do they live?" I just shook my head. "Accalia" Clint said, "those people aren't your parents they are monsters and they should be punished for what they did, so please tell us where we can find them." "They were already punished, and it's all my fault." I said in a small voice while a tear slipped down my face. Bruce kneeled in front of me. "What happened Accalia?" He wiped the tear away and Clint put his arm around me. "We're here for you kid, you did nothing wrong, please tell us what happened Accalia." Clint said.

"It happened a while after I had turned fifteen. I was down in the lab, because my parents wanted to inject me again, I usually just let it happen, it was easier that way, less beating, but that night I was still sick from the injection they gave me two days before that day, so I rebelled against them. In the commotion I fell against a shelf and a lot of fluids came crashing down, an explosion happened and everything went black. I woke up a few hours later and was able to make my way out of the rubble with some difficulty and since then I am able to turn into a wolf. But my parents never made it out of the rubble. I killed them." I finished with barely a whisper. "Oh Accalia" Nat said. Bruce was still in front of me, "look at me" he said. He waited until I looked up at him. "None of that was your fault. Your parents should have never injected you or even hurt you for that matter. Your parent's death wasn't your fault, you were just trying to protect yourself and it was an accident." Thor piped in "If they treated you like that Accalia then they weren't really your parents." Tony got up and kneeled next to Bruce "Yeah from now on we're gonna be your family and show you what a family should be like." "You mean that?" I asked. "Of course I do" Tony said, "we all do", everyone nodded in agreement. I hugged Tony, "thank you so much" "Of course kid" he said and hugged me back. I then curled up at Clint's side and fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt that I was being carried. I moved a little to see Clint's face and looked at him questioningly. He just chuckled softly and said: "You fell asleep so I thought it best to put you in bed." I nodded in agreement and let myself be carried to bed. There Clint put me in bed and left after fondly ruffling my hair and wishing me a goodnight. I wished him the same and asked JARVIS, "could you play Look through my eyes from Phil Collins for me JARVIS?" "Of course Accalia" came the answer from the ceiling. "Thank you, good night JARVIS" I said, followed by a big yawn. "Good night Accalia" JARVIS said. And to the sound of the music I fell into a deep sleep, overjoyed to finally have a real family.

 _There are things in life you learn  
And oh in time you'll see  
It's out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

 _Just take a look through my eyes_  
 _There's a better place somewhere out there_  
 _Just take a look through my eyes_  
 _Everything changes_  
 _You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
 _(There's a better place)_  
 _If you look through my eyes_

 _There will be times on this journey_  
 _All you'll see is darkness_  
 _But out there somewhere_  
 _Daylight finds you_  
 _If you keep believing_  
 _So don't run_  
 _Don't hide_  
 _It will be alright_  
 _You'll see_  
 _Trust me_  
 _I'll be there watching over you_

 _Just take a look through my eyes_  
 _there's better place somewhere out there_  
 _Just take a look through my eyes_  
 _Everything changes_  
 _You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
 _(There's a better place)_  
 _If you look through my eyes_

 _All the things that you can change_  
 _There's a meaning in everything_  
 _And you will find all you need_  
 _There's so much to understand_  
 _Take a look (take a look) through my eyes_  
 _there's a better place somewhere out there_  
 _Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes_  
 _Everything changes_  
 _You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
 _(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)_  
 _Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there_  
 _Just take a look through my eyes_  
 _Everything changes_  
 _You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
 _If you look through my eyes_  
 _Just take a look through my eyes_  
 _If you look through my eyes_  
 _Take a look through my eyes_

* * *

I am so sorry my readers, it has been forever since I updated and I know it. I was really busy lately, but now I have a lot of free time, so I should be able to update faster now, but I really can't promise anything. Every day is different. Anyway here the long awaited next chapter. As usual enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was half past six. Still a little early, but I was used to getting up early so I decided to get up. I walked into the living room to see that I wasn't even the first one up. "Morning" Steve said. "Good morning Accalia" spoke Nat. I greeted them back and then took a seat. "Would you like some pancakes Accalia? I was just about to make some." Steve said while walking to the kitchen. "Yes please, that would be great!" I answered. Nat, Steve and me ate the pancakes after that and Steve then continued to bake a whole bunch more for the others. Clint walked in not much later. "I knew it, I smelled pancakes." He said. He got a plate and put four pancakes on there, put toppings on them, then he walked to me ruffled my hair, sat next to me with a "morning kid" and then stuffed a pancake in his mouth. "You have no manners at all do you?" Nat asked. He shrugged and went for his next pancake. We talked a little while and then I thought about what I was gonna do today.

I suddenly remembered Dusty, I hadn't seen him in a while, I was gonna visit him again. I looked at the time. Eight o'clock, yeah I could go to him now. I got up and said: "I'm gonna meet a friend of mine, I'll be back in a while." "Wait a second." Steve said. "You're still hurt, you're not going alone." "You can come if you want" I said. "Can we come too?" Clint asked. "Of course" I answered. So the four of us stepped in the elevator. "Who is this friend?" Clint asked, ever curious. "You'll see" I smiled mysteriously. I wasn't gonna spoil the fun yet. We arrived at the alley. "Uhm you sure your friend lives here Accalia?" Nat asked. "Yeah, positive" I answered. I then turned wolf and said in dog/wolf language: "Hey Dusty, you there?" A black shape appeared not a second later at my side. "Accalia you're back!" He exclaimed happily, tail wagging wildly. "It's good to see you again too Dusty" I replied. "Hey Dusty, I brought some human friends, you don't mind, do you? I asked him. He answered: "Those people behind you? No of course not, I'd love to meet some friends of yours." I turned to Steve, Nat and Clint: "guys, this is my friend Dusty, he's young but very friendly and playful, I was thinking that we could all go to the park together? I asked them. "Yeah sure," Nat replied "though I must say that I was quite surprised with Dusty, I wasn't expecting a dog." One by one they all approached Dusty and greeted him, letting him smell them and them petting Dusty a few times.

After the introductions we went to the park and played there for an hour or two, even though I wasn't able to move as freely as I wanted, thanks to my wounds. "It's almost eleven now," Steve said after a while, "maybe we should go back sometime soon." We all agreed and after saying goodbye to Dusty we went back to the tower. Back at the tower, everyone had awoken by now. "Hello there friends, where have you been?" Thor asked. I told them about Dusty and what we had done. "He sounds like a nice dog, why don't you ask him to come live with us? I wouldn't mind a pet." Tony said. I shook my head: "he doesn't want to, he says he's happy with the way he lives now." We then ate and after that we decided to relax a little until JARVIS broke our nice and quiet afternoon.

"Sir, director Fury is on the phone." Jarvis said. "Put him through J." Tony answered. "Good afternoon avengers, I called because of Accalia, is she with you right now?" "Yes she's sitting next to me." Steve answered. "Good" Fury said, "Accalia has been with you for about a week now so I want to discuss the progress on her and what is going to happen next with regard to her. I expect you on the helicarrier as soon as possible, bring Accalia." With that Fury ended the call. "Well, let's go then." Steve said. We walked to the elevator and like last time it was never gonna fit. This time though, Nat, Thor and Steve willingly chose the stairs. We arrived at the garage and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There were so many expensive cars! "Which one is yours?" I asked Tony. He grinned, "all of them." Then he continued "so which one do you want to go with?" I looked at him incredulously, then he nodded and I was off, running to the cars and looking at all of them. "This one." I said after about a minute. It was a red Lamborghini. "Sure" Tony said. Tony and I got in. "what about the others?" I asked him. "They will be fine, they can pick any car they like, though Steve will most likely take his own bike." The ride was awesome, though something was nagging in my mind. "Tony," I said, "what did Fury mean with "we'll discuss what happens next"?" "Don't worry about it kid, it'll be alright, we'll all make sure of that. And would you look at that, we have arrived." He said. We stopped in what looked like a haven. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Changing transportation." Tony said. I wanted to ask something else, but then Clint and Nat pulled up. We waited until the others had arrived too and I then followed them into a giant storage.

Inside stood a jet. "Wow, are we even allowed to use that?" I asked. "It's Tony's" Bruce said, "so yeah." We got inside and I took a seat next to Thor. The flight wasn't very long and soon I began to see the helicarrier. I had read some things about the ship, but seeing it was a completely different thing. We got off the jet and walked through a hallway. "What do you think Accalia?" Clint asked. "This place is incredible!" I said while admiring everything I could see. I heard footsteps coming closer and not much later Fury came into view. "Avengers, finally made it I see. And Accalia, good to see you here." He said while sizing me up. "Thank you director, good to see you too." I responded. "At least she's polite, you could learn a few things from her Stark, follow me." With that he turned around, not even looking back to check if we were following. We followed nevertheless and we ended up in what looked like a meeting room. Fury was the first to talk "Alright you know why we are here so let's get straight to it. Accalia has been living with you for a few days now." He said, addressing the avengers. What do you think of her? "She's a very nice person." Nat said. The others all said similar things. "Alright" Fury said, then he turned to me.

"Do you trust them?" He asked. "Yes sir I do" I confirmed. "Do you have any family and do you know how to fight?" He continued. "No sir, none of my relatives are alive anymore and yes I do know how to fight." "You know, all of this information was in the file that I mailed you patchy." Tony remarked. Fury answered: "Yes, but last time I opened an e-mail of yours, all of my staff had to type the words: "Tony is the best person on this entire planet" at the same time to get my computers working again." Tony laughed at that "good times." Fury then turned to me once more "change into your wolf form." I did as he asked. He watched me for a second and then said "change back." Once again I did just that. "Thank you" he said finally. "I'm gonna talk in private to the avengers now about what is going to happen next, you can wait outside, there is a chair there." I nodded at him and then left the room.

I noticed the chair and sat down. I wanted to know what they were saying so I focused my attention to the closed door and started eavesdropping, I knew that I shouldn't, but it wasn't like I could turn my ears off or something. "So what do you really think of her?" Fury said. What a weird question I thought, he had already asked that a few minutes ago, was he really expecting them to give different answers now? Even if he was expecting that, it didn't happen, they said the same things as they had said before. A sound to my left caught my attention and I immediately focused on that, forgetting about the meeting for a second. I sniffed the air and smelled what I think was a person. The sounds were coming closer and I expected to see someone appear any second, but it never happened. The sound seemed to go in the direction of a hallway that was three meters to my left. I went after it to investigate. I ran after the sound, when it suddenly stopped. I relied on my nose from now on and came to a stop at a dead end. The smell was obviously there and I also heard breathing sounds, the problem was that I didn't see anything. I changed into my wolf, maybe I could smell something as a wolf that I wasn't able to smell in my human form. As soon as I changed I heard a gasp and the next moment a girl was standing in front of me. She was very young, I think around thirteen or something.

"How did you do that?" she asked. I turned human again. "I could ask you the same" I said. She looked at me with mistrust so I decided to keep talking: "but to answer your question, my parents were scientists and one day a lot of fluids from their laboratory fell on me and since that day I can turn into a wolf. I started looking around thinking of what I should do now when she suddenly said: "that is really cool." I looked at her and she had a grin on her face. "As you might have noticed I can turn invisible and I was born with it. She said. "The name's Jade" she then said while extending a hand. I shook her hand, "Accalia, nice to meet you." "Why are you here?" she asked me. "The avengers brought me here," I told her, "Fury and the avengers are discussing what is gonna happen to me now and I was told to wait outside, then I heard you and decided to follow you and here I am." "Wow, the avengers found you? She asked. I nodded. "Cool" she said, "all I got were some stupid SHIELD agents. I wanted to ask her what she meant with that when I heard footsteps coming our way.

"Oh no" Jade said when she heard them too, "come on this way." She pulled me out of the dead end and we ran through the hallways. "Wait" I said while running "why are we running from them?" She ignored me and when I asked again she pulled me into another hallway and told me to be quiet. I heard the footsteps coming closer, before they passed us by and became softer until they were gone. "What was that all about?" I said. "What do you mean?" she said, "we're trying to escape of course and those are agents trying to chase us." "Wait why are you trying to escape?" I asked. "Because I am sick of this place, the agents brought me here, took me away from my family, with the promise to take good care of me. Since then I have been here, I always have at least one agent watching me, they often ask me to do experiments even though they don't do them if I don't want to and I haven't seen my family since I was brought here." She said. But it's the same with you right? I mean you were even brought here by the avengers." "No" I said, "the avengers did sort of capture me, but since then we became friends, they are sort of my family now. I came here out of free will." I said. I heard the footsteps again.

"They are coming." I said. She pulled me along again until we came to another dead end. "What do we do now?" She asked me. "Get behind me," I said, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you." The footsteps came closer, until I could see them, two SHIELD agents. "Sir, we found her" one of them said into an earpiece. More footsteps came our way and then there were seven SHIELD agents. "Jade" one of them said "how many times have I told you not to run off, and what is this, did you make a new friend?" Jade cowered behind me. "Leave her alone!" I said while standing protectively in front of her. Without warning he grabbed his gun, the other six following his example. Out of instinct I turned wolf and growled at them harshly, warning them to stay back. The leader didn't even look surprised. "What is this Jade, your new friend is a freak like you? I'm getting sick of you Jade, all you do is complain and now I even got to take care of this mutt." I growled even harder. "Fortunately for you, Jade, I have orders to not harm you," he then aimed the gun at me, "but I can't say the same for you little wolf buddy here." "Stand down agents!" I suddenly heard from behind the SHIELD agents. I looked up and saw Fury with all the avengers. I had been so focused on the agents that I hadn't even heard them coming. All agents put their weapons away immediately, save for the leader. "Weapons down! That means you too captain Ben." Fury said. "But sir, this, this…" he looked at me "thing could be dangerous it might be better to put it down." Tony took a few steps forward then: "if you don't put that gun down RIGHT NOW I'll make sure to put you in the deepest hole ever so that nobody will find you again, EVER!" Ben immediately lowered his gun. "Of course mister Stark." I turned human once again now that the threat was gone.

"What were you thinking Accalia, you could have gotten yourself hurt!" Bruce shouted. I looked at the ground. "Captain Ben, for not following orders you have been stripped of you captain's title and will have to go through the whole training program again." Ben and the other SHIELD agents left after that. "Accalia, Jade! Follow me." Fury said. I followed him and so did Jade. I passed the avengers and kept my head down, even though I could feel their gazes on me. The avengers were about to follow when Fury said "just them." We followed Fury into a room that looked like his office. He sat on a large chair in front of what I assumed was his desk and pointed to two chairs for us to sit on.

"Explain" he simply said. I explained everything from the moment that I went to sit on the chair and heard the sound until the moment that they came. "I didn't mean to cause Accalia any trouble sir" Jade said as soon as I finished explaining, "I'll go back to my room now." "Wait" I told Jade, "if I may sir?" I asked Fury. He nodded. "Jade tried to escape today and as she said other times, because she doesn't like it here right now. Give her a bit more freedom. Don't put an agent on her 24/7 and let her go to her family every 2 days. I'm sure that she will cooperate if you agree and then she will turn out to be a great asset to SHIELD and even a great agent somewhere in the future" I finished. "Is it true that if I give you these things, you'll cooperate?" Fury asked. "Yes sir, I really want to become an agent and help SHIELD, but I also want to see my family and live a bit of a life outside of SHIELD" Jade answered. "Then we have a deal" Fury said while shaking Jade's hand, "you can go now Jade, I will make sure everything will be arranged and tomorrow you can go to your family, so you might want to start packing." "Thank you sir" Jade said happily and she quickly raced out of the room.

"So," Fury turned to me, "that was not very smart, standing in front of Jade like that earlier, you could have easily been shot." I said: "She was a young girl and needed protection so I did what I felt was right, I would do it again without hesitation sir." "You have courage and a good heart Accalia," Fury said, "I was thinking about making you a SHIELD agent on the helicarrier, but I think I know something better." He stood up and walked in front of me. "Accalia, how would you like to be an avenger?" "Me sir, you sure?" I asked. "Yes, even though you would make a fine agent, I think you would be better suited as an avenger, the avengers like you a lot and you like them equally back, they will take good care of you and with your powers, you would be a great help to them. So what do you say Accalia?" "I would be honored to be an avenger sir." I answered. "Then it is settled, I'll take care of everything, you may go to the avengers now and tell them the news." I thanked him and then walked out of the room and towards the avengers.

I walked back to them to see them waiting for me, they did not look happy. "Accalia" Nat said once I had reached them, "do you have any idea how worried we were?" I looked down. Thor continued "what if we would have been any later, he had a gun pointed at you." "You can't just go running of somewhere, we are very disappointed in you" Tony said. Steve continued: "We thought that we could leave you alone for a short while, but I guess…" I heard quick footsteps coming my way and stopped listening to Steve, suddenly I was lying on the ground with weight on my body so I couldn't get up. Not a second later Jade became visible. "I thought you were already off, I ran as hard as I could, I wanted to say thank you!" she said while hugging me. I hugged her back and said: "no problem Jade, anytime and I mean that." "They gave me new supervisors, one is a lady named Maria Hill and another is named Frank Freyson and they are really nice to me, I already like them a lot and I already started packing, but I still need to pack a lot of stuff too, so I'm gonna go now, thanks again Accalia." Jade got up and looked at me one last time. "When I grow up I wanna be just like you Accalia" she said and then she was off.

I got up from the floor and looked at the avengers who weren't looking angry anymore. "I'm sorry guys," I said, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, but I heard a sound and then Jade ran off and pulled me along, so I didn't have much choice, although I would do it all again if I had to, but I really am sorry." "We are sorry too," Clint said, "I guess we just kind of overreacted when you weren't in the seat and we were all worried about you and then we find you at the end of a gun, but the things we said weren't right and we are sorry." They all nodded. "You did the right thing Accalia, you protected that girl, but we thought that something really bad had happened to you." Bruce said. "Just give us a heads up next time kid, will ya?" Tony said. "I promise" I answered. "Let's go home" Thor said. Everyone agreed.

Once we were back home, we settled on the couches. "About the talk we had with Fury, Accalia" Tony began. The others all looked sad now, for some reason. "I'm sorry but Fury wants to turn you into an agent so that means that you can't stay with us any longer." "Don't worry Tony" I said, "I talked with Fury when Jade and I had to follow him and I'm not going to be an agent anymore, I'm going to be an AVENGER!" "What?!" They said in unison. "That is amazing!" Clint said, "that means you can stay." They were all really happy and we had a great time until late that day before we decided to call it a day. And as soon as I lay in my bed I fell asleep thinking that I couldn't possibly be happier right now and that this was the best moment in my life.

* * *

Well guys, it's been a long time again. I have no idea when I will be able to update again, but at least I can update again now. As usual enjoy and of course I don't own the avengers, just accalia, dusty and jade


	12. Chapter 12

A small announcement upfront, later in this chapter there will be some German, and very little Dutch, so I put the translations in English behind it for you guys to make it easier to read, enjoy!

* * *

Several days passed and then everything was dealt with, I was now officially an avenger. The guys were all really happy for me even though they were already worried for my first mission, but they didn't need to worry about that yet, it had been quite peaceful lately.

I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes, I was still tired, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore with the sun in my eyes, so I got dressed and went downstairs. I spotted Bruce sitting on the couch reading a newspaper and walked over to him. I sat next to him and said "morning" and then yawned, he looked up from his newspaper and looked at me. "Morning Accalia, it's still early, why don't you go sleep some more, you're obviously tired" he said. I answered "the sun was shining in my eyes, couldn't sleep through that." He nodded "you could sleep here if you want? It's dark enough." I thought about that and nodded, that didn't sound bad at all. I turned into my wolf to be more comfortable and then walked a circle on the couch before lying down with my head in Bruce's lap and let out a soft sigh of satisfaction when he brought his hand up and pet me slowly. Bruce laughed at my antics, "sleep Accalia, I'll watch over you." I closed my eyes and felt the petting continue and focused on that, the rhythm of his strokes easily lulling me to sleep.

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed as I was lying too comfortable to move. I twitched my ears to hear what was going on and suddenly felt myself being lifted off of Bruce's lap and placed in someone else's, by the smell of it Tony's, I was still too stubborn to open my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and softly said, "morning Accalia", but I was having none of it and nestled closer in his warmth and curled up further in his arms. My body shook as I felt him chuckling softly. He pet my ears "not ready to get up huh?" he asked. I let out a soft grumble as response. "Leave her alone Tony" Steve said, amusement clear in his voice "it's Sunday, we don't have anywhere we need to be, let her have a lazy day" I felt Steve's hand pet me once and let out a soft whine of appreciation. Tony, however, didn't leave it at that, he kept me awake, saying I needed to get up until I had had enough.

I jumped off his lap and stretched, looking around to see all the avengers seated on the couches. I chose the next best option and jumped on Natasha's lap, who was sitting next to Clint, I spread myself out on their laps and closed my eyes again, I wasn't gonna let Tony ruin my morning. I heard Tony whine and say something, Steve and Thor answering to it, but I couldn't hear it over Clint's laughing. He and Natasha then began to softly pet me and I enjoyed the feeling. I wasn't allowed a quiet morning though as JARVIS spoke up. "Director Fury is on the line sir." "Avengers I have a mission" said Fury's voice a second later through the speakers. "Good morning to you too Director" Tony said, causing the others to snicker.

Steve turned serious "What is the mission about?" Fury answered "It's a solo mission, For Accalia." That got my attention, I opened my eyes at that statement, jumped on the empty seat next to Clint and changed human. "What do you need me for sir?" I asked. "I need you for an interrogation, I'll give you the details when you get here." "Off course sir," I answered "see you in a few." Then the connection was broken. "Well there goes my peaceful morning" I said while getting up and stretching. "Let's find out what Fury wants from you, shall we?" Clint said. I nodded and we made our way to the garage.

When we arrived at the helicarrier we walked into Fury's office. Fury looked surprised to see all the avengers with me. "I thought that I had said that this is a solo-mission for Accalia?" Fury said. Steve answered: That may be true, but we are a team, so even if we cannot help with the mission itself, we will still be here. Call it moral support if you will" he said while winking at me. Fury raised his eyebrow at that but didn't comment otherwise. I decided to get to the point "what mission did you have for me Director?" I asked him. He turned his gaze to me "Right, about that, follow me."

We followed him through several hallways until we ended up in a small room with one-way glass that was looking into an interrogation room. In the room, one man was seated, he looked to be in his forties, he wore a black shirt with black pants and was covered in dirt. He had a tattoo on the left side of his neck in the form of a small snake and when I looked at him more closely, using my wolf senses, I saw that he was slightly dehydrated and had bags under his eyes, he hadn't had sleep in at least a day I noted. "This is commander Jonathan Weber, we captured him a few days ago when we discovered a Hydra base and attacked it." Fury informed us. "If you already secured the base, then why do you need Accalia?" Natasha asked. "When we recovered all the data we could find at the base we discovered that Hydra has a big plan coming up pretty soon however, we do not know what it is, but Weber does. The problem is that since we brought him here yesterday, he has only uttered one sentence in German, stating that he wasn't going to talk to anybody but Accalia. And that is where you come in" he finished looking at me.

Tony then spoke up: "so just for the record, you want to send Accalia into a room with a Hydra commander, who might I add, isn't even tied up, while he has been refusing to talk and might be dangerous?" Steve added "he is right director, Accalia would be in danger if she went in and could end up getting hurt." "If we don't find out what Hydra's plan is, lots of people are gonna get hurt" Fury retorted. "So you would risk Accalia's life in the hope of getting a bit of information" Thor said. "If it would save the lives of millions of others, yes." Fury answered harshly. "You don't even know the plans, what if they are worthless, then you would be risking Accalia's life for nothing." Bruce said. "And if the information is valuable, then one life is nothing compared to the millions we safe." Fury said angrily "so Accalia's life is worth nothing to you if we can save other people?! Tony yelled.

"Guys, shut up will ya" I said, finally having had enough. They all turned their gazes to me. "Since Weber wants to talk to me it is my decision and I have decided that I am gonna talk to him" I told them. I was about to walk towards the door of the interrogation room when a hand caught my arm. "Please understand that we just want you safe Accalia" Clint said looking at me with worry filled eyes. "I understand that, but I am a wolf, I will be fine, I promise" I said. I hugged Clint and he held me there for a second before releasing me. I looked up at them with a smile "besides, if he tries anything I bet you guys will be in the room before I can so much as shout." They grinned at that and I walked to the door. I put my hand on the handle and nodded at them before entering the room.

I entered the room, keeping my eyes on Weber and sitting down on the chair on the opposite side of the table from where Weber was sitting. He raised his head "Ah, ich sehe das Sie endlich gekommen sind, es ist gut Sie endlich kennen zu lernen - _Ah, I see that you have finally made it, so glad to officially meet you_."

He extended his hand to me and I hesitated for a second before shaking his hand. "Ich bin Jonathan Weber - _I am Jonathan Weber_ " he said "Ich bin ein Wissenschaftler für Hydra, und darf ich sagen das es eine Ehre ist Sie zu begegnen, ich habe viele interessante Dinge über Sie gehört - _I am a scientist for Hydra, and I must say that it is an honour to meet you, I have heard many things about you."_

I looked at him confused, how could he know even anything about me? I shook my head, focus Accalia. "Das Haus wo Sie gewesen seit, was haben Sie dort getan? - _The Hydra base where you were, what were you doing there_."

I asked him. "Ah, ich sehe das Sie gleich über die wichtige Dinge fragen möchte, okay dann, das Haus war ein sehr großes Laboratorium das wir benützt haben um eine neue Flüssigkeit zu entdekken, aber den haben wir schon sichergestellt in ein anderes Haus. Denn werden Sie nicht einfach finden. - _Ah straight down to business I see, well fine then, the base was a giant test lab and we discovered something very interesting there, a new liquid. But we moved it before HYDRA came, it won't be easy to find."_

He said. "Was für eine Flüssigkeit? - _What kind of liquid_?"

I asked him. He smiled mysteriously "Oh machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, dass werden Sie schon sehr schnell entdecken - _Oh don't worry you will find that out for yourself soon enough_."

Suddenly he stood up, me doing the same, warily eying him while he slowly started moving towards me. He continued: "Sie werden später mehr über diese Flüssigkeit lernen, aber jetzt muss ich einfach nur noch eines Ding machen - _You will learn more about the liquid later, for now, there is only one more thing left to do_."

He then suddenly grabbed a knife out of his belt and slashed at me. It was only because of my wolf speed that I reacted fast enough, I reacted within a second and moved to the side, causing him to miss me and look at me with wide eyes, muttering "also er hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen - _so it is true_."

I didn't give him a chance to recover and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, making him drop the knife and pushing him with his chest onto the table. I held him there when the door burst open and the avengers piled in. Steve quickly took Weber from me and led him out of the room, as he stood by the door Weber turned to me and said: "Geniet van je vrijheid Accalia, zolang als die nog duurt… - _enjoy your freedom Accalia, while you still can"_.

I wanted to ask him what he meant when a body blocked my view. Bruce gently grabbed my shoulders, "Are you okay?" he asked me while looking me over carefully. I focused my attention on him, pushing Weber to the back of my mind for now, "yeah I'm fine, he didn't lay a scratch on me." "Good" came his relieved reply. "Accalia" Fury called, I turned my attention to him. "Natasha translated most of the conversation for us, is it correct that they made a liquid?" I answered "Yes he told me that they discovered a new liquid at the base, but that they had moved the liquid to another base already."

An agent then came walking in with a box in his hands, Fury took the box from him and the agent took his leave. "This is the liquid, we found a small sample at the site, but it is all we could find. We haven't figured out what it is or does yet." The avengers all gathered around. Tony picked up the liquid and took the cork off the bottle before smelling it, "It doesn't have a scent, I have no idea what this is" he passed it to Bruce, who shook his head as well "I do not smell anything either and since it is a clear fluid I would need to run tests to find out what this is and possibly also find out how it was made" he said also having no idea what the liquid was. I held my nose as the smell invaded my senses. "Whatever it is, do you think that can you talk about it with the cork on? Damn that is a strong smell." I said while trying to breathe as little as possible. "You can smell that?" Fury asked in wonder. "Yes, it has quite a distinguishing and strong smell actually and since I am a wolf my senses are heightened, so yes I do smell that odor." I answered him.

"The thing is" Fury continued "I can't smell anything and neither can the others, but you seem to be able to smell it. If the smell is so strong for you, do you think that you could track it?" He asked "If they spilled a bit or didn't have a cork on the bottles, then yes, I would probably be able to follow a trail." I replied. Fury turned to all the avengers, "Avengers, suit up, you are going on a mission" Fury then turned to me "all of you." I nodded, as did the others, though I did catch some of their worried glances aimed towards me. "The mission is this" Fury went on "Accalia is able to smell the liquid, so you will go to the base and with Accalia's help you will follow the trail and find out where they took the liquid to." We all nodded in understanding. Fury straightened, "good, now get ready, you leave in 15 minutes." He then turned around and left.

"Alright" Steve said, "suit up and meet back at the hangar in 10 minutes." Everyone nodded and started walking their respective ways to get their gear. I followed Natasha, "Nat" I said. She stopped walking and looked at me. "I do not have a suit or anything, what do I wear?" I asked her. She smiled at me "come along, I'm sure we can find you something."

As said, we met up at the hangar 10 minutes later. Thor and Bruce were already standing there, Thor in full gear, while Bruce had not changed his clothes at all. "Lady Accalia, you look very nice in that outfit" Thor complimented me. "Thank you Thor, I must say that I like it a lot." I wore clothes similar to Natasha, a black shirt, with a black leather vest over that and black leather pants, but where Natasha wore her black boots, I simply wore my dark grey shoes, they would do the job and were comfy. Soon the others joined us, all suited up, except for Tony who had his suit next to him, but did not feel the need to wear it yet. "Everyone ready?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded and then all eyes were on me. I also nodded back at Steve, "ready!"

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. It really feels like I haven't updated in forever, and I really do apologise for that. This is not the longest chapter, but it is more of an introduction and explanatory chapter for the chapters after this. So as usual enjoy and I will really try my best to update faster this time!


	13. Chapter 13

We got into the jet and arrived at our destination within an hour. We got out of the plane and I looked around me. In front of me was a very large and old facility consisting of several building which were all connected and as I looked around us at the surrounding grounds I saw that there was a large forest with a few hills in the distance, so no way to spot enemies until they were too close. I turned my gaze back to the facility and noticed that there were holes in the buildings and large gashes, there also was a lot of debris scattered around the buildings and the front of the facility also had many black stains, by the looks of it from fires, and I did not doubt that the inside would look exactly the same. Despite this the facility was still standing however. When we got closer we saw the main entrance. The doors were automatic doors, but had to be forced open by Steve and Thor since the power was out.

Once inside we noticed a long hall. Steve then instructed the five of us to go on and search the facility, while he and Nat would remain at the entrance and stay on lookout for anything suspicious while also keeping an eye on the jet. The five of us then started to walk into the hall and I turned into my wolf and began to smell out the scent. I found it pretty easily and began to track it, the others following behind me and keeping a lookout for any uninvited guests. I led us through several halls, going in and out of a room once or twice as the scent had been in the room but had left again as well. About fifteen minutes into the tracking I stopped at the end of a hall, I turned both ways and sniffed a bit, before turning human.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked me, coming up to stand next to me. "The scent goes both ways" I said while turning to them. "I do not know which way they have taken it." "What if we split up and looked both ways?" Tony piped in, "it would be a lot faster than having to go both ways with the five of us". I nodded at that and the others agreed as well. It was then decided that Tony and Clint would take the left path, as Tony had his armour and it could help scan the area. Which left Bruce, Thor and me to take the right path. I knew they had sent both Bruce and Thor with me because they were the strongest as they were still worried that something might happen to me, but I didn't mind. We told Steve and Nat of our plan over the earpieces and they agreed while telling us to be careful and to immediately notify them if anything went wrong. I then changed back into my wolf and began to trudge down the right path, Thor and Bruce close behind.

After another five minutes of tracking, I began to faintly hear a beeping sound. Curious, I followed the sound, it became stronger and stronger as I came close and I only realized what the sound was when it was already too late. I jumped to the side, having no time to notify either Thor or Bruce as the bomb exploded. I was knocked back and felt a sharp pain in my back as it knocked the wind out of me. I took a few slow breaths and opened my eyes slowly as the pain slowly became more bearable. I looked at my surroundings and saw that most of the hall in which we were had collapsed. With a lot of effort I managed to pull myself up, pushing some rubble off me and checking myself for wounds. Nothing too bad, just a few scratches and cuts, nothing which couldn't be fixed by a few bandages.

Fear grabbed a hold of me as I suddenly remembered Thor and Bruce, I looked at where they must have been when the bomb exploded and went pale as I saw only debris there. I ran towards it and found Thor immediately. He was under some small chunks of debris and by the looks of it he was unconscious. "Great" I muttered to myself. Luckily he didn't seem hurt as I moved away the debris around him. However, I froze as I heard a roar behind me. "Oh no" that can only mean one thing. I ever so slowly turned around towards where the sound had come from and saw Bruce. He was still Bruce, but his skin had already turned green. "Shit shit shit" I said as I raced to him and kneeled next to him. "Bruce? Bruce can you hear me? Calm down, you're okay" I said as I quickly glanced him over and saw that he actually had a piece of steel sticking out from his arm. Well that is not going to help his anger I thought at the same moment as he grew bigger and I stumbled back a few paces as I was suddenly looking in the eyes of Hulk.

My hand flew to my earpiece to warn the others when I felt that it wasn't there anymore, it must have fallen off during the explosion. "Just my luck" I muttered as I very carefully eyed up Hulk who had yet to make a move. Call it bravery or stupidity, but I decided to make the first move myself. I spoke up "Hey Hulk, can you hear me? My name is Accalia and I am no enemy." Stupidity I thought the moment he focused his gaze on me and he took a step forward as I subconsciously took a step back at the same time. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Hulk does not know you, Hulk feels pain" he grabbed his arm where the piece of metal was sticking out, "Hulk does not like pain!" he said as he turned back to me. "I am a friend of Bruce" I said trying to calm him down. "I can take a look at your arm, you only need to turn back to Bruce for that, only then can I tend to it." However, it seemed that Hulk had different plans.

"No! Bruce is hurt, Hulk is hurt! I hurt you!" I wanted to say that I hadn't hurt him, but didn't get a chance to do so as he swung at me. I only had a split second and used it to turn wolf and jump away just in time to see Hulk smash a hole in the floor. "Hulk please listen to me, I am not your enemy" I tried once more. This however, only seemed to enrage him more as he didn't understand how a wolf could talk. Fine have it your way, I thought as I jumped away from another swing. I'd just have to knock some sense into him, though easier, much easier said than done when it come to the Hulk. I used my speed to make sure that he never hit me, which frustrated him greatly. Then as soon as I saw an opportunity I jumped on him, actually pushing him back a bit and trying to reach his arm. He stopped this by twisting his body and trying to grab me, but I was too fast and was soon circling him again. He tried to hit me again and I used the opportunity.

Sorry, I thought in my mind as I bit down on the hand just as it came down, not too hard to break the skin, but hard enough that he felt it. He roared and jumped back, holding his hand with his other. That short moment was all I needed to jump on his chest and jump up so that I was now standing on his shoulder and arm. Not wasting a second I grabbed the piece of steel with my teeth and pulled as hard as I could. I could feel it moving and was already celebrating in my head, when Hulk grabbed me from behind and threw me down the hall. I landed against the wall and it hit the same spot on my back where it already hurt. Damn I need to stop making a habit out of this I thought as I climbed back to my paws with a bit of difficulty, only to look up and see that I had indeed successfully removed the piece of steel.

Hulk was staring at his arm "it hurts less now" he said. "I know, I removed the metal that was hurting you" I said while slowly and carefully making my way over him again while limping slightly from the pain. "You friend of Hulk?" he said, confused, but at least not angry anymore. "Yes" I said as I wagged my tail, "My name is Accalia, I am a friend of Bruce as I said and friends help each other, so I made it hurt less" I told him. "Hulk has no friends, except maybe blondie" he said sadly. I almost snorted at the nickname for Thor. "Well would you like to be my friend?" I tried "I mean I am already friends with Bruce, why not you too?" I walked up to him and licked his hand once. He stared at me as he smiled "yes friends Accalia". I smiled as he said my name and I turned human. I held my hand out and it took him a moment to understand what I was doing before he returned the gesture and we shook hands. "Hulk it was really nice to meet you, but could I have Bruce back for now, we need him" I said. He looked sad as I said that, so I added "I will see you again later Hulk, I promise, my friend". He nodded as his eyes lit up at the last statement and as I put my hand in his once again, he began to shrink until Bruce was standing there.

"Well am I glad to see you" I said with a smile. "What happened" he said "you okay?" I told him about the bomb. "Then I found Thor knocked out" I said as I gestured to him, "and then you turned Hulk and now we are here." I rushed the last part hoping he wouldn't catch it, but of course he did. His eyes widened "I turned Hulk? Did I hurt you?" He said while he frantically began to look me over. I shook my head, "no I just became friends with him and then he turned back to you again" I said, not mentioning Hulk throwing me against the wall as it wouldn't help anyone. "Wait you WHAT?" he said as he froze in his movements and started at me in disbelief. "Yeah I did" I said with a smile "he is a great guy once you get to know him" I laughed and only laughed harder as I saw Bruce's astounded look.

"I don't think there is anyone you can't befriend Accalia" Bruce finally said with a smile, "but I am glad you befriended Hulk." I nodded in agreement, better, way better, to have Hulk as a friend than as an enemy. I had experienced the latter for only a few minutes, but I could still feel the results. I turned to Bruce "Look I think we really have to move on, I don't think this bomb was an accident" I told Bruce. He nodded "right". "What do we do with Thor?" I said as I gestured to the still passed out Thor. Bruce looked him over. "Well he seems fine, just knocked out, I think we should move on, the others must have heard this explosion and are probably already headed this way, they will find him, in the meantime we can find a way out." I nodded and we started walking. We followed the exit signs and ended up in a large lab, by the looks of it. We looked around inside the lab when I found a broken vial with the liquid on the ground. "They definitely had the liquid here" I told Bruce as I showed him the broken vial."

Just then the door at the end of the lab opened and the same guy that I saw at the Avengers' tower walked in, a big smirk plastered on his face. I immediately turned wolf and growled loudly at him, moving to stand protectively in front of Bruce. "Come now, there is no need for these hostilities" he said in a mock sweet voice. "Who are you?" Bruce asked. "Accalia and I are old acquaintances, aren't we?" he replied while keeping his gaze on me. "What do you want?" I growled out, not reacting to what he had just said. "Always so hostile, I have been nothing but kind to you" he said while shaking his head as if disappointed. "You mean like last time when you sent those guards at me?" I yelled. Bruce was beginning to look more and more confused as he didn't understand what was going on, but he kept quiet.

"Ah, now that was both a test and for fun, I didn't mean anything serious by it" he smirked evilly as he continued, "but as to answer your question to what I want, or what we want I should say" he paused shortly before going on "I really thought you should have figured that out by now, it is kind of disappointed you haven't, really. I will give you one last hint to help you figure it out, but I won't spoil the fun by telling you our full plan if that is what you are thinking." I simply growled in response. "The hint is this" he said as if he hadn't heard me growling, he held out a vial which no doubt contained the same liquid as that we had been tracking. He shook the vial before speaking again "I think you have noticed that this fluid has no scent, except for you. To you this fluid has a rather strong and overpowering scent. There is a reason for that" he said before putting the vial back into his coat. "Now that is all I will give you, if you still can't figure it out then you are just in for a surprise with what is to come" he said while still grinning. Bruce looked really confused and like he wasn't sure what to do. The man started to turn around and back up towards the door he had come from. I hadn't moved an inch from my spot yet and neither had Bruce.

"Oh and before I forget" the man said as he turned to me once more "You have seen me twice now Accalia and you will see me again. Though next time you'll see me, I won't be leaving alone." With that he opened the door. As soon as he did, multiple men ran into the room as well as three dogs. Bruce didn't hesitate and changed into Hulk to take down the men, while the dogs sprang for me. "Bye for now Accalia" he said while stepping through the door. My eyes widened as I realized that he did not only know what I was, but also who I was. He knew my name, but how? Pain however, stopped my next thought as one of the dogs had latched himself into my back. I quickly shook him off with some effort, Hulk and I then pretty much teamed up and beat the men and dogs.

"Thank you Hulk" I said while panting from both the exhaustion and the pain as the last man fell. Hulk nodded to me with a smirk, "Of course, friend, it was fun smashing together" he said and then he slowly turned smaller again and back into the form of Bruce. Bruce turned his head to me and noticed me breathing heavily. I changed back to human and leaned heavily against a counter. Bruce was sizing me up with his eyes, taking note of both my exhaustion and injuries before looking around and noticing several medical beds. He nodded towards them and I followed his gaze. "Get some rest, I will stand watch and wake you if anything happens." I simply nodded too tired to argue and pushed myself off of the counter, only to be caught in Bruce's arms as I stumbled and almost fell due to my exhaustion. He led me over the bed and laid me down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes and darkness enveloped me.

* * *

Hey guys, as you can see I'm back with a new chapter. We are slowly reaching the end of the story with only a few chapters left to go and I just wanted to say once again, thank you for all the support I get from you guys! They really are a big motivation to keep writing and keep updating. See you again for the next chapter lads and lasses! And as usual, enjoy!


End file.
